Just Be Friends
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: AU. Hiretsuna is a Japanese exchange student who recently joined the student body of Jump City High. Then she meets Richard Grayson, who gives her the cold shoulder at first. Soon enough she finds herself falling for him. But what does he have to say about that when he already has a girlfriend? Will they get together, or just be friends? Rated T for language. RobinxOC
1. 1: Exchange Girl

"Richard!"

I turned around to face my girlfriend Kori walking in my direction. I sighed and let her catch up to me. She seemed extremely ecstatic about something.

"Did you hear about the exchange students, Richard?" she asked excitedly.

I glanced at her and shook my head. "No." I replied plainly.

"Well, I heard that all three of them are in the same grade as us!" she continued, "But I don't know where they're from though…"

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

Kori nodded and walked off.

Well, I guess you get the gist of my situation here. My girlfriend gets over excited about everything. But, you get used to it.

I push through the entrance, to be skirted by Roy and Garth.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "I heard about the exchange students already." I sighed.

"One of them's from Japan," Garth stated.

"That's great, now can you go tell someone who cares?" I mumbled dryly.

"Well, aren't you just peppy today?" Roy sarcastically retorts. "Couldn't you show just a _little _enthusiasm?"

The bell interrupted the little conversation and we split up to walk to our own classes. I walked through the doorway and plopped down in my seat.

Ms. Flynn stood up from her chair and smiled. "I'm sure most of you have heard about the exchange students already," she looked at the door and then continued, "Well it's your lucky day guys; they're all in this class."

Heads turned as the door opened. A ginger-haired girl walked in, her wavy hair pulled back in a high pony tail. She looked at the class and smiled, giving a small wave.

She looked back at the doorway and briskly walked back, grabbing onto something. She pulled a boy in from the hallway and stopped in front of the room. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the doorway again, and the class laughed as she pulled in yet another boy in from the hallway. When she was done dragging them in, she winked and smiled at the class.

Ms. Flynn couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "These two," she motioned to the two boys, "are from Italy."

I looked around the room and at least three quarters of the girls' gazes were locked onto them. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"And she," Ms. Flynn continued, "is from Japan."

Whispers were exchanged, but they were too quiet for me to make out.

"_Kon'nichiwa_," the ginger winked, "my name's Hiretsuna."

Her gaze shifted from the class to the boys and she moved from the center of the room. They hesitantly introduced themselves.

Ms. Flynn found each of them a seat. The guys sitting in the front, and Hiretsuna walked towards the back, sitting down in a seat that hadn't been touched.

_She must've been the person Garth was talking about, _I thought and turned my attention to the front of the room.

But then I let my gaze rest on her once again. _She kinda looks like Kori…_And it was true; she had the same emerald green eyes and her hair color wasn't exactly like Kori's, but pretty close to it.

Hiretsuna glance in my direction and I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of ym eye, I caught her smile.

Class dragged on and the bell finally rang. I got up, slinging my drawstring bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face the ginger-haired girl.

"Hi," she greeted me with a smile, "Could you show me where room seventeen is?"

"Can't you just follow the numbers on the doors?" I responded coldly.

She looked surprised. "It was only a question. Sheesh." She talked a bit fast; probably from her dialect.

Her pony tail swished behind her as she walked away from me.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

**{/- -\}**

_Well, that was kinda rude, _I thought as I briskly walked down the hallway. _All I asked was how to get to a different room!_

I heaved an irritated sigh and caught sight of someone who might actually want to help me. I walked up to her with a smile.

"Could you show me where room seventeen is?" I asked the brunette.

She looked up and nodded. "Sure, follow me. I have the same class."

I followed her to the room and smiled as I walked through the door. "Thanks…um…" I trailed off. She hadn't given me her name.

"Name's Crystal," she smiled. "And you're welcome." Crystal walked off to her seat and motioned to an empty seat near hers.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Hiretsuna," I responded.

"Oh! You're one of the exchange students!" she exclaimed loudly.

Heads turned to stare at me, and I tried to hide my face with my books. Whispers coursed throughout the room and I sighed.

I shot Crystal a glare. "Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

She shrugged. "Sorry."

The teacher walked in and smirked at the people looking at me. "I see you've met the Japanese exchange student."

I waved and let out a small, nervous laugh. The stares lifted off of me as he started the lesson. This class was English, and I _had _to pay attention. Language classes were always my weakest subject; English being no exception.

When class was nearly over, I looked up from my work to see almost everyone staring at me again. It seemed that I was one of the only students to be _actually_ working.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work. That's when the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and walked out the door.

Crystal came up beside me. "When do you have lunch?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Seventh period…why?"

"Would you like to sit with us then?"

"'Us'?"

Crystal paused for a moment, realizing that I didn't know who she meant by "us".

"Oh, I have a few friends that you might wanna sit with." She smirked.

**{…}**

I walked into the cafeteria alongside Crystal. She led me to a table with quite a few people. My gaze traveled over their faces and then I recognized him immediately. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Crystal nudged me. "You alright?"

I snapped my head in her direction. "Yeah."

Crystal took a seat next to a girl with long black hair and pretty sky blue eyes. "This is my buddy, Sylvia."

"Hi, you're Hiretsuna, right?" Sylvia greeted me with a smile.

I returned her smile. "Yeah, I'm Hiretsuna. It's nice to meet you."

Crystal turned her attention to the other side of the table. She motioned to the guy I had talked to earlier. "That's Richard," she lowered her voice a bit, "he's a little bit on the antisocial side. And he can be mean…"

I nodded briskly. Crystal glanced at me, puzzled for a moment. She shrugged and continued. She motioned to the other two guys at the table. "And their names are Roy and Garth."

Who I assumed to be Roy, smirked, giving a small wave. Garth smiled.

I sat down in between Sylvia and Crystal, and looked up when someone else joined the table.

She had red hair and bright green eyes, and smiled as she took a seat beside Richard. He looked a little happier as they talked.

"Who's she?" I asked Sylvia quietly, slightly cocking my head.

"Her name's Kori. She's Richard's girlfriend." Sylvia responded.

Maybe he wasn't all mean and antisocial after all. I looked at them and smiled a little. Looking at them reminded me of me and my friend back in Japan. His name was Koji and he had black hair, like Richard's, but green eyes. We had been best friends since grade school and we were basically inseparable. That is, until I moved here.

"Hiretsuna!" Crystal's urgent whisper broke into my thoughts. "What are you staring at?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it. "Nothing." I muttered.

**Author's Note~**

Hi guys. I'm finally back! *cheers* This was an idea that popped into my head while on vacation, and I just _had _to type it. As the story progresses, you'll understand why I named it as I did.

I know you guys have been waiting for my Aqualad fan fiction, but I'm a little stuck and it will be up as soon as possible!

Well anyways, I have a new poll on my profile and I hope you guys will be kind enough to take it! And there's a question on my profile that I need help answering! Please help me!

Hiretsuna is my O.C (A.K.A the Ginger Ninja), Crystal is my O.C Alestress and Sylvia is my O.C Sly Shadow. Roy=Speedy, Garth= Aqualad, Kori=Starfire, and Richard=Robin.

Reviews please? I always except reviews; criticism or praise. Thanks guys! Well that's all for now!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	2. 2: Friends

Everybody at the lunch table-excluding Richard and Kori-prodded me with questions about Japan. I answered most of them easily, and once or twice they asked me to say something in Japanese.

Sylvia asked me how to say a few insults such as "idiot". I cocked my head at her. "You want to know this _why_…?" I asked her, confused.

She smirked. "Sometimes Roy can be a pest and I'd like to insult him, knowing he won't understand what the hell I'm saying," She winked at me.

A small laugh escaped my lips and I smiled. "_Baka. Baka _is how you say idiot or stupid….or really any insult meaning 'stupid'," I told her.

Sylvia smirked. "Thanks."

I shrugged and looked over at Richard and Kori again. Something about the two of them together made me feel…uneasy, was it? Or was it something else?

I shook it off and glanced at Crystal. She had remained quiet for most of the lunch period, beside when she introduced me to everyone. I caught her glancing over at the other side of the table every now and then.

I nudged her out of her little world and her head whipped around in my direction. "What?" She snapped.

I was slightly taken aback by her tone. "You were staring off at something…" I looked at her face more closely and continued. "Or _someone._" I smirked.

Crystal snapped her head, facing forwards. I caught her cheeks flush a light red color. She quickly hid her face with her long hair.

The bell rang and I sprang to my feet, quickly grabbing my bag. I slung it over my shoulder as I grabbed my book, and started making my way out into the hallway. I waved good bye to Crystal and Sylvia, and made my way to my next class.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you earlier."

I turned my head to my right and found the figure of Richard next to me. His focus was ahead of him, but I caught him flit his eyes at me once or twice. I smiled and turned my attention forward once again. "It's fine. I really don't care. I'm sure you were just in a bad mood is all," I shrugged.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to walk forward, trying to get out of his range. I felt slightly uncomfortable around Richard for some unknown reason. But he kept walking beside me, keeping his eyes forward.

I reached my next class, and to my relief, Richard walked past me and into another room. I quickly found a seat and ignored all the stares I was still getting.

_Only about another two hours, Hiretsuna, _I told myself, _you can deal with it._

**{/- -\}**

And yet I did handle it. The final bell rang and I quickly walked out of the classroom door. I caught sight of Crystal and Sylvia walking towards me. I smiled as they neared me.

"So, do you like Jump High?" Sylvia asked me curiously.

I nodded and smiled. "It's really nice here. And I'm glad to have met some really nice people." I look to the both of them.

Crystal smirked. "Well, we were glad to meet you."

We walked out of the school building, and a large group of girls made their way to the back of the school. I motioned over to them and cocked my head. "What the hell are they worked up about?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Roy is captain of the archery team and he's got almost the entire female population of Jump High, frothing at the mouth," She explained. Sylvia glanced at the girls again and chuckled. "But they're too stupid to realize that he's got his eyes on someone."

Both Crystal and I exchanged confused glances. Sylvia's cheeks enflamed into a rich scarlet color. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Crystal nodded and smirked mischievously. "And who do _you _think he's got his eyes on, hm?" She asked Sylvia curiously.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk if I were you, Crystal," I smirked at her. "I saw you looking at someone at lunch."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "_Please. _All the guys at our school have the attention span of a goldfish; which, if you didn't know, is three seconds!"

All three of us burst out laughing. As our laughter died down, we started to walk away from the school building as towards our houses.

"Do you guys wanna come to my house and do homework? I'm sure my mom won't mind me having you guys over," I asked them.

Crystal smiled. "Sure."

"Sounds good," Sylvia replied.

"Cool, follow me. My house is just up the road here," I smiled at them and lead them towards my house.

I pushed through the front door, Sylvia and Crystal following close behind. "Mama-chan!" I called out. "I'm home!"

My mom appeared from a hallway, and smiled at the sight of me. "Hi Hiretsuna-chan. How was school?" She took notice of Sylvia and Crystal. "Are they friends of yours?"

I nodded and smiled. "They're Sylvia and Crystal. I hope you don't mind that I invited them over…"

"Hi Mrs. Kino," they greeted my mom in unison.

I looked back and them and waved them on. "C'mon, I'll bring you guys up to my room." I looked back at my mom. "We'll be doing homework in my room, Mama-chan."

I lead them down a hallway, and up a flight of stairs. I swung open my door ad flipped on the light switch, tossing my bag onto my bed.

"You guys can sit at my desk if you want," I motioned to the large black wooded desk that sat in the corner of my room. "I'll just sit on my bed and lean on something."

They nodded and sat down, goofing around with the swiveling chair. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Crystal fell over onto the carpet.

"I win the chair!" Sylvia raised her fist triumphantly. We all burst out laughing again, but this time it died out more quickly.

After about ten minutes of silence and working on our homework, I spoke up. "Ok, I seriously don't like the silence."

"Agreed," Crystal replied. "So Hiretsuna, do you have your eyes on anyone yet?"

I blinked at her in surprise. "I've only been to Jump High for a day, and you already think that I like someone?" I let a small laugh escape my lips. "I thought you said all the guys at our school had the attention span of a goldfish."

"Well to me they have the attention span of a goldfish," she reasoned, "But that doesn't necessarily mean you do. So are you gonna answer my question or not?"

Sylvia and Crystal leaned forward in anticipation for my answer.

"My answer is no. I don't have a crush on anyone." I responded plainly.

"_Yet_," Sylvia corrected. "You don't have a crush on anyone _yet_."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if I _do _happen to fall for someone, you two will be the first to know, ok?"

**Author's Note~**

_I don't own Teen Titans._

Hey guys, I hope you liked this! I know this chapter was pretty boring but the next chapter will probably be better.

So what'd you guys think? Reviews please? I always accept them; criticism or praise. Please check out my other stories as well, and take the poll on my profile! :D

Until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	3. 3: Friendly Memories

I walked towards the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I looked back and called, "I'm leaving! I'll see you later!"

My mom walked in from the hallway and waved. "See you later, Hiretsuna."

I pushed open the door and made my way to the sidewalk. Crystal stood at the end of my walkway, waiting for me. I smiled and waved in greeting to her. She returned my wave and we started to walk towards school.

I glanced around after a bit. "Where's Sylvia?"

Crystal stopped mid-step and motioned to the street. "In three, two, one-" As soon as Crystal said one, a motorcycle sped down street. Even though it passed quickly, I could see Sylvia riding on the back, waving at us. "There's your answer."

A smirk crept onto my face. "She was riding with Roy wasn't-"

"Yep," Crystal chuckled, cutting me off. "She ditches us for 'Mr. Popular'. I seriously don't understand what the hell she sees in him. He's so annoying!"

"I'm sure that she doesn't know what you see in Garth," I teased her lightly. A light pink flushed onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, that shut you up," I playfully nudged her.

Soon enough, we were in front of the school building, and we split up to go to our own classes. Whoop-dee-fricken-doo.

I made my way to my seat, and sighed with relief as the stares from last week had vanished.

At least, most of them.

Apparently, I was like some sort of alien since I came from Japan. I heard people whispering about me, about how I wasn't dressed "over-the-top" like some Japanese people dress.

But I didn't care if they made fun of my culture or heritage, because I'm sure that they all have flaws too.

Richard walked into the classroom, his face expressionless. He hadn't really talked to me, not since the first day of school. And if he _did _talk to me, it would be about homework, or borrowing a pencil.

_It's so weird, _I thought, _whenever he's around Kori he seems so happy and alive. But when he's with other people, he seems dull. I wonder why..._

I snapped out of my thoughts as Mrs. Flynn walked into the room.

**{...}**

The school day breezed over, and before I knew it, I was walking out the doors with Sylvia and Crystal.

I spotted Richard off to the side, standing alone. I had this sudden urge to go over and talk to him, but for some strange reason I didn't. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like I could barely breath.

Something waved in front of my face and I shook my head, ridding my mind of Richard. Sylvia looked at me, a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"Someone likes Richard~," Sylvia said in a sing-song voice.

I rapidly shook my head. "_Anata wa watashi ga **kare **o sukida to omou?! Sate, anata wa machigatte iru!_"

Crystal and Sylvia blinked at me. Crystal started poking my arm. "Where's the translation switch?"

"Sorry, force of habit," I muttered. "What I _meant _to say was, you think that I like _him_?! Well, you're wrong!"

Crystal stopped poking me, her eyes sparkling with relief. "I must've found the translation switch!"

Sylvia and I exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"But seriously, Hiretsuna," Sylvia looked at me as we started walking away from the building. "Do you like him?"

"I refuse to answer that question because I already answered it," I replied calmly. Sylvia looked like she wanted to press on, but Crystal gave her a look to just shut up.

We finally reached my house, and at the end of the walkway, I waved my goodbyes to Sylvia and Crystal. I pushed through the door and climbed up the stairs to my room. As soon as I plopped down in my chair, the phone rang. I reached over my desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Hiretsuna?"

I froze at the sound of the caller's voice. My heart skipped a beat. I recognized who it was immediately.

"Y-yeah, hi Richard...uh, how'd you get m-my number?" I stammered into the mouthpiece.

"Crystal," he said flatly. "All I need is the English homework assignment. I wasn't really paying attention..."

I frowned in disappointment, although I'm not sure why. "Yeah it was page 184 in the text book. And then he gave us the packet to read through as well..."

"Alright, thanks," and then the line went dead.

I inhaled deeply, because it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I don't know why I had stammered, or why my heart was going fifty miles an hour, but it felt strangely familiar.

I quickly sped through my homework, and sat back in my chair when I had finished. I just sat there, unsure of what do to then.

A picture on my desk caught my eye, and I reached out to grab it. I smiled at it as the picture brought back so many memories.

**{Flashback-Nine Years Ago, Japan}**

_I sat alone at a lunch table. It was about half-way through the year but yet no one sat with me. It wasn't easy being the outcast of my second grade class, but I had pulled through. _

_Someone had set down their lunchbox next to me, and I looked up; there stood a boy with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He sat down next to me._

_"Why are you all alone?" he had asked._

_I had kept my gaze on him as I shrugged. "No one likes me, I guess." I turned back to my lunch and took a small bite out of my sandwich._

_"What do you mean 'no one likes you'? That's not very nice," the boy cocked his head. I replied with a shrug and took yet another bite from my sandwich. _

___He suddenly pulled the necklace he had on his neck, and slipped it over my head. I blinked at it in surprise and held the pendant in my hand; it was a ying-yang.  
_

___I looked up at him, my eyes flickering with confusion. "Why'd you give this to me? It's yours," I tried slipping it over my head but he stopped me._

___He pulled out another necklace-the same one-from his bag. He slipped it over his head and looked at me._

___"This ying-yang pendant represents our friendship, ok?" he smiled one of those million dollar smiles again._

___I blinked in surprise at him; I didn't even know his name, nor did he know mine, and he wanted to be friends._

___"We're friends, then?" I asked him._

___"Best friends," he beamed._

___I smiled back at him and held out my and for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Best Friend."_

___"Call me Koji," he smiled as he shook my hand. "What should I call you, Best Friend?"_

___I giggled. "Call me Hiretsuna."_

**{Flashback-End}**

I placed the picture frame back on my desk and looked down at my necklace that I proudly wore everyday. I fingered it for a while, then let it drop around my necklace.

"Koji..." I murmured. Tears stung my eyes as I remembered the look on his face when I was leaving for America. Koji was always a bright spirit, but he never showed his sadness to anyone; not even me. But the day that I left, it was like all the sadness that was building up inside him for years, had finally broken through.

So many tears had streamed down his face as he pulled back from that last hug he gave me. He was so reluctant to let go. I swear, if he had held me any tighter we would've had to have been surgically removed from each other.

A single tear rolled down my face as I remembered him helping me get through middle school. I was still an outcast, but Koji stuck by my side, no matter what I went through.

When I got rejected from this guy I had confessed my feelings to, Koji was right there, ready to punch his lights out. I had never seen him get so angry before, and he had taken it out on that other guy.

I had a feeling that Koji had this huge crush on me, but he would never admit it. I would constantly have to drag it out of him, because I guess I had a crush on him, too.

I tore my eyes away from the photos that lined my desk. Maybe I would call him.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Koji's number. But it went to his voicemail.

I sighed but decided to leave him a message. "_Koji ne, soreha, Hiretsuna watashidesu. Tada watashi wa anata to hanashitakatta. Watashi wa anata ni oku o ketsujo. Modotte watashiwoyonde, shin'yu. Sayonara._"

I clicked the "end call" button and sat back in my chair, letting out a sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hey guys, sorry this took a while to get out! I've gotten caught up in my other stories. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you didn't find it boring...

Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!

_**Japanese to English~**_

_Koji ne, soreha, Hiretsuna watashidesu. Tada watashi wa anata to hanashitakatta. Watashi wa anata ni oku o ketsujo. Modotte watashiwoyonde, shin'yu. Sayonara- _Hey Koji, it's me, Hiretsuna. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you a lot. Call me back, best friend. Bye.

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	4. 4: Heart Throb

I walked to school alone the next day, because Crystal was sick and Sylvia chose to ride with Roy.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I was a bit scared to turn around to see who it was. The person came up from behind me, and walked beside me. I warily looked up to see who it was, and I was surprised to see Richard.

"Uh...hi Richard," I shyly greeted him.

He glanced down at me. "Oh, hi Hiretsuna." His voice was unenthusiastic, and he turned his attention to where he was walking.

I looked up at him again, and noticed that his sky blue eyes were glassy, as if he were about to cry. But he wasn't going to. His eyes betrayed sadness, and that's what caused them to look so glassy.

_I wonder why he always looks so sa- _My own thoughts were cut off as I fell forward. I landed awkwardly on my side, my text book falling out of my hand.

I quickly grabbed the book, and grabbed my phone that had fallen out of my pocket. I got up on my knees, and looked up to see Richard's hand held out. I hesitantly took it, and he pulled me upwards.

"Th-thanks," I muttered, keeping my head down. I felt a bright pink blush creep onto my cheeks.

I felt his stare boring into me, but I shook it off.

We finally reached the school building, and I quickly walked away from Richard, in search of Sylvia. My gaze traveled over the faces of the students heading into the building, and that's when I saw her off to the side. She got shoved into the wall, and I noticed about three girls standing in front of her.

I quickly walked over to her, and stood in front of my black-haired friend. I looked at the blonde girl in front of me, and gave her a hard glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her coldly.

"Hiretsuna, what are you-"

Sylvia got cut off as the blonde girl in from of me sneered. "What's it look like we're doing? This is what we _always _do, and we don't need some Japanese _freak_ to ruin our fun. So get out of our way."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Make me."

The blonde smirked as she threw a punch to my face. I swiftly caught it with my hand, right as she was about to make contact with my nose. The blonde stared in astonishment, and she drew back her hand. She tried throwing another punch with the opposite hand, but I caught that one as well.

Her blue gaze hardened as she glared at me. She turned around with a girly grunt and the other two girls followed closely behind.

I turned around and held out my hand for Sylvia to take. She took it and I pulled her up. Sylvia looked at me in surprise.

"Why'd you...why'd you do that?" She managed to say.

I smiled. "I can't stand seeing my friends being pushed around like a rag doll. Besides, it felt good to teach her a lesson."

Sylvia shrugged. "Well, that's what's it's been like ever since I've gotten here. The girls push me around 'cause they think I'm 'stealing' Roy away from them."

"What do you mean 'stealing Roy away from them'?" I cocked my head at her.

"Ya see, Roy's the captain of the archery team, and all the girls here go _crazy _about him," Sylvia started to explain as we walked into the building. "And the girls notice that I'm getting closer to Roy-closer than any of them have ever gotten. So, they think that pushing me around will stop me from hanging out with him."

"Wow, that must suck," I said after she finished.

Sylvia shrugged again. "It's kinda worth it." Her cheeks started to turn pink. "Because I really like him."

The bell rang and we quickly waved goodbye to each other. I walked into my classroom and sat down in my usual seat towards the back.

I looked over at Richard, but he was talking to Kori. Wait, Kori? What was she doing here? Maybe I never noticed her in the class.

A pang of jealously shot through me. My hands clenched into tight fists, and I gritted my teeth.

I blinked in surprise at myself. Why was I acting jealous of Kori?

**{/- -\}**

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I broke off the conversation I was having with Kori and turned around. Hiretsuna's green eyes were glaring at me and Kori, but she quickly looked away. I caught her face turning the lightest shade of pink.

I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment. _What the hell is her problem? _I thought as I shook my head.

I turned back to Kori, but as I did, Mrs. Flynn walked into the room. Kori gave me a questioning look before Mrs. Flynn started to drone on about algebraic equations.

**{...}**

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat down in my usual seat, in between Kori and Roy. Soon after, Hiretsuna came over and sat beside Sylvia. They happily chatted away, and every so often, I would catch the ginger-haired girl looking at me. When my eyes met hers, she would quickly glance back at Sylvia or down at the table, her face dusted with a strawberry red color.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Can't keep your eyes to yourself, huh? _

"Richard Grayson! I am _talking_ to you!" Kori snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned my attention back to her. "Sorry. Something distracted me," I replied.

She cocked an eyebrow upward. "_Right_. Well, anyways Richard...you know there's a dance next week."

I inwardly groaned. Yay for me. Kori would start droning on about it, and I would probably never get her to stop until I shook her by the shoulders. Then she would most likely blabber on about how we should _totally _go together. And then, the most dreaded thing.

Her dress.

She would drone on and on. She could probably even write an essay on the dress she will wear one night, and then toss it aside, never to be worn again.

"Kori, to prevent you from making my ears bleed to death about your dress and everything, I will ask you to the dance," I sighed. "So, you wanna go with me?"

A bright, beaming smile lit up her face. "'Course I will!"

**{/- -\}**

I heard Richard and Kori talking about a dance or something. Richard asked Kori if she wanted to go with him, and her reply was an over-the-top smile and a beaming, "Of course I will!"

My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach churned. I looked over at Richard, and he looked a little happy. He caught me looking at him, _again_, and mouthed, "Quit looking at me!"

I turned my head away from him, and I started to feel dizzy. Sylvia nudged me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I muttered and shrugged. A pounding headache slammed down on my forehead, and I clutched my temples in pain. I quickly exhaled.

"No, something's wrong," Sylvia urged me into telling her. "Come with me." She pulled me from my seat and into the hallway. I leaned against a wall and she stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"What's gotten into you? Are you sick?" Sylvia's voice was concerned.

I looked up at her. "I don't...I don't think so." _Why am I acting so strange? _I wondered in my head.

A playful smirk stretched across her lips. "It's Richard, isn't it?"

I glanced at her, unsure of what to say. Maybe because of Richard asking Kori to the dance is getting me all worked up. But why? Why do I feel like I'm sick? I've never felt anything like this; not even when Koji was around.

"I d-don't know...maybe," I shrugged.

"I heard him talking to Kori about the dance, too," disappointment danced in her eyes. "Maybe you should go to the dance as well."

"What's that going to do for me? I'm not going with anyone, that's for sure," my head pounded again. I clenched my teeth.

"Maybe if you pretty yourself up Hiretsuna, he'll notice you," Sylvia suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe one day, I'll fly to the moon," I retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, it's possible!" Sylvia chirped happily.

I sighed. Maybe she was right. But I doubted her reasoning a bit. I looked up at Sylvia. "Alright, fine. I will go to the dance next week. But I swear, if this doesn't work, you're gonna have to do me a favor."

She laughed. "Trust me, this will work."

**{/- -\}**

****I got up to go to the bathroom. I started walking into the hall, but I heard voices coming from down the hall.

"I heard him talking to Kori about the dance, too. Maybe you should go as well."

"What's that going to do for me? I'm not going with anyone, that's for sure."

I recognized Sylvia's voice, but it took me a while to register who the other's voice belonged to. I looked around the corner and saw Sylvia talking with the Japanese exchange student. What was her name again?

"Maybe if you pretty yourself up Hiretsuna, he'll notice you."

Hiretsuna; that was her name! And she was thinking of stealing Richard from me? I have to tell him this...

I walked back into the lunch room, and started to explain to Richard what was going on.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Hey guys! That was another wonderful chapter of "Just Be Friends". I really hope you guys enjoyed this. What do you think is going to happen between Kori, Richard and Hiretsuna?

Stay tuned!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	5. 5: Unexpected Turn of Events

Kori quickly walked in from the hall and sat down beside me. Her eyes glittered with disbelief. I sighed. "What it is now, Kori?"

She glared at Sylvia and Hiretsuna as they walked in from the all, and sat down. Her narrowed eyes were on them, but she spoke to me.

"I think our little exchange student over there is after you, Richard," Kori hissed. I glanced over at Hiretsuna. I cocked my eyebrow and slowly turned my head to Kori.

"You're joking, right?" I scoffed. But Kori shook her head. "I over heard her and Sylvia talking about us. It sounded to me that Hiretsuna wanted to go to the dance with you," Kori explained quietly so that Hiretsuna and Sylvia wouldn't hear.

My brow furrowed and I glanced over at Hiretsuna warily. I knew something was up with her, and I knew it had to do with me.

I looked at Kori again. "Don't worry, I'll tall to her about it."

**{...}**

I carefully looked around the hallways on my way out of the school building, hoping to spot the familiar ginger-haired girl. She walked right by me with Sylvia at her side, chatting away happily. I tried making my way towards her, but I lost her in the crowd.

_Damn it! Lost her..._I growled inwardly.

I finally made it out of the school, and spotted her, walking down the sidewalk. It would take amiracle to catch up to her now. I sighed and looked around for Kori. I spotted her, talking with Rachel. I reluctantly walked over to them.

"Bye Rachel!" Kori called after the dark-haired girl as she left. She turned to me, her hands on her hips. "Did you tell her off yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet. I didn't get a chance to. But tomorrow I'll be sure to let her know that I'm not interested."

**{/- -\}**

"Since you're dragging me into this mess," I pulled Sylvia along towards my house. "You're going to help me."

She cocked her head as I pulled her through my front door and up the stairs. "With what?" she asked curiously.

I sat her down on my bed. "With whatever I'm going to wear to this thing." I had to admit, even though I'm a very outgoing girl, I never liked school dances or parties.

I plopped down in my desk chair. Sylvia stood up and made her way to my closet. She fingered through my dresses, and perked up. I figured that she had found something, and I looked up at her.

"Did ya find something?" I asked curiously.

Without responding, she pulled the hanger off the rack. On the hanger hung one of my many kimonos. It was one of my favorites, but I never had actually worn it.

Sylvia's eyes sparkled in awe, as she ran her hands down one of the purple sleeves. The trimming was a dark lavender, while the rest was a pale lavender. It had a faint floral print on it, and it stopped at my mid-thigh.

Sylvia held it out to me. "Could you try this on for me?" I blinked at her in surprise. I sighed and stood up, taking the hanger out of her hands. I asked her to leave the room for a few minutes. I closed the door behind her, and slipped out of my clothes and into the kimono. Tying the sash around my waist, I turned the doorknob slowly and Sylvia burst through the doorway. Her face lit up as she looked at me in the kimono.

"Take down your hair," she commanded.

"Why? It looks fine when it's up in a ponytail!" I complained.

Sylvia obviously didn't think so. She walked behind me and took the rubber band carefully out of my hair. My ginger waves fell just above my waist line. Sylvia walked in front of me, a smile spreading across her face.

"You're gonna wear that," She pointed to me in my kimono. I looked down at myself and sighed.

"But wait...there's something missing..." Sylvia thought out loud. She walked over to my closet again and pulled out my pair of knee-high white boots. My shoulders sagged.

"Please don't tell me you want me to wear those," I pleaded her.

She held them out and I reluctantly took them. I slipped them on and looked up at Sylvia. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of me.

"What are you doing with that picture?" I stood, frozen.

Sylvia let out a small laugh. "Relax, I'm only sending it to Crystal." She append away at her phone quickly and pushed it back into her pocket.

I sighed. "I look stupid! All the kids are going to make fun of me if I wear this to the dance," I exclaimed.

Sylvia shook her head in disagreement. "Hiretsuna, you look _beautiful _in that! I wouldn't even be able to pull that look off. Richard would be-no, scratch that-_every guy _would be turning their heads as soon as you walked through that door.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. I looked down at the floor. "No they won't," I muttered.

Suddenly, a song played from Sylvia's pocket. She pulled out her phone, her eyes quickly scanning back and forth on the screen. She smiled.

"Even Crystal thinks you look great," she showed me Crystal's response.

_Wow, that looks really good on her! Is that what she's wearing to the dance? Nice choice! ;),_ I read the text in my head.

I bowed my head in defeat. "Alright. I'll wear this to the dance," I gave in, and an excited squeal escaped from Sylvia.

On the inside, I was really excited. But on the outside, I wanted to hit my head against something. I was pissed that Sylvia dragged me into this mess but happy that I would hopefully catch Richard's eye, all at the same time.

**{...}**

I walked into school the next day, flanked by Crystal and Sylvia. I caught sight of Richard making his way through the crowd of peopl in the hallway. He finally reached us.

"Can I talk to you, Hiretsuna?" he asked, and I caught the slightest hint of hostility underneath his blank voice.

Crystal nudged me. "Good luck," she whispered before she and Sylvia slipped away.

The hallway started to clear out as the students made way to their classes. I looked up at Richard as soon as the hallwhere we're empty.

"What is it?" I asked him.

His blue gaze hardened as he glanced at me. "Kori over heard you and Sylvia talking yesterday."

My heart skipped a beat. Why the hell had she listened to our conversation? And when? I hadn't notice her in the hallway.

I challengingly narrowed my eyes at him, but I also felt my face begin to heat up with a blush. "Yeah, and?"

He backed me up against the lockers, slamming his arm down above my head. He leaned his face over, so that we were eye to eye. "I have a girlfriend already! I don't need you mooning over me, when I am perfectly happy with my girlfriend; Kori Anders," he spat coldly in my face. "You got that etched into your head yet?"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. "_Omae...Kirainahito mujo! Subete no anata no otokonoko wa onajideari; mujona rokudenashi!_" I yelled in his face. My hand pushed against his chest and I pushed him away from me.

Tears cascaded down my face as I quickly walked away from him, walking towards my class. To my dismay, he followed me, only because we had the same class. I get his ice cold bore into my back.

I couldn't believe he yelled at me like that. It wasn't his place to tell me who I could and couldn't have a crush on! I didn't care if he had a girlfriend already. I'm sure Kori had many guys crushing on her, at that very moment in time.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face as I entered the classroom. I apologized to Mrs. Flynn for being late, and quickly walked back into my seat.

I looked over at Richard, and it looked like he was talking quietly with Kori.

_What a jerk, _I scoffed at him inwardly. _But I can't help still liking him...Wait a minute! I should be mad at him! _

I narrowed my eyes at him one last time, and turned my attention towards Mrs. Flynn.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Richard, you jerk! What did you think about Richard telling Hiretsuna off? Do you think that Richard was right for doing that? What do you think will happen know; will Hiretsuna go to the dance at all?

Sheesh, can you just answer my questions, cuz I have tons of them! Answer through a review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

Thanks guys!

_Japanese to English- _

_Omae...Kirainahito mujo! Subete no anata no otokonoko wa onajideari; mujona rokudenashi!- _You...you heartless asshole! All you boys are the same; heartless assholes!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	6. 6: Dying Friendships

I trudged out of the school building, and hiked my bag higher on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh. I had a horrible day; not only did it start out with Richard telling me off, but I had failed my English test, misplaced two of my homework assignments, _and _got pummeled in gym in a game of volleyball.

Crystal and Sylvia had attempted to cheer me up by telling me that they would punch Richard's lights out. I had allowed myself a small smile, but it had faded quickly when he shot me a glare.

"Could this day get any worse?" I muttered to myself as I trudged into my house and up the stairs.

I flopped down on my bed, kicking off my shoes. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

My brother, Hiromasa.

He was back in Japan with my father. He decided to stay because he went to, what Americans would consider an "Ivy League" college.

I tapped the green button to pick it up, and pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Kon'nichiwa Hiromasa-kun,_" I greeted him.

He let out a half-hearted laugh. "Relax, I'll speak English, Imoto-chan."

"Okay, good," I sighed. "So, how's school going?"

"Good. It's going well." He didn't sound very happy and peppy as usual. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Hiretsuna-chan, I need to tell you something..." he said softly after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?" I asked, almost scared of what he was about to tell me.

There was a pause and then he inhaled deeply. "You remember Koji-kun, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed into the mouthpiece. Then my stomach dropped. "W-why? What happened?!" I demanded.

"He...he's..." Hiromasa started to stutter.

"He's what, Hiromasa-kun?!" I demanded, raising my voice. "What's wrong?!"

"Hiretsuna-chan...he's dead."

The phone slipped out of my hand, my eyes widening. Tears threatened to spill overthr corners of my eyes as I snatched up my phone again.

"No! He can't be! I won't believe you!" I screamed and threw my phone on the ground. Tears rolled down my face, and I let out some sort of choking sound. I slowly fell over on my side, running my fingers through my hair.

_Please let this be a dream! __Just a horrible, _horrible _dream! _I screeched in my head.

I sat up again and glanced at one of the many pictures of Koji and I, sitting on my desk. Was it true? Was he actually dead? Hiromasa wasn't one to lie, and he sounded upset.

I cradled my head in my shaking hands. More choking sounds escaped my throat.

Footsteps neared my room and I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway. She walked over and slowly sat down beside me. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder.

"I heard about Koji-kun," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. He was such a sweet boy-"

"I r-really don't want to talk about it," I stammered. "I've had a bad day already; this makes it even worse."

She patted my shoulder and nodded. She got up to leave, shutting the door behind her.

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it in my face, screaming into it. Tears rapidly streamed down my face, like rain drops in a rain storm. I suddenly threw my pillow at my desk, knocking down one of my pictures.

_I wish I had the chance to talk to him, just _one _more time! Is that too much to ask for?! _I screamed inwardly.

**{..**/- -\**..}**

It had been about two days since I had yelled at Hiretsuna. I noticed she hadn't Been at school for the past few days, including today. Had I really hurt her that bad that she wouldn't show up for school?

Kori nudged my arm and giggled. "I haven't seen her around school lately," she started, then cocked her brow questioningly. "What'd you say to her?"

I sighed. "I...I told her that I wasn't interested in her and that I was perfectly happy with you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Kori smiling.

I rolled my eyes and thought again of Hiretsuna's absence. Did I really make her that upset?

Sylvia walked past me, and I stopped her. She whipped her head around to face me. That ice blue stare of hers hardened as her gaze landed on me.

"Hey Sylvia-"

"What do _you _want?" She cut me off. "Are you gonna yell at me too? Like you yelled at Hiretsuna?!"

Sylvia's outburst caught me off guard. I let out sigh. "No," I calmly replied. "I was wondering why she hasn't been at school."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she cocked her head as she narrowed her eyes.

"I feel kinda bad about what I said to her..." I admitted to her. "I wanna talk to her."

Sylvia's hands rested on her hips. "Look, Richard, I don't think talking to her is gonna help you in your situation. Just a thought," she spat. "She was devasitated after what you said to her. Maybe that's why she hasn't been at school. Maybe she just doesn't want to see you. Or maybe, she moved back home."

"I don't think she would've moved back to Japan just because I told her I wasn't interested," I replied, anger starting to bubble up inside me. "Look, I just want to her. Can't you just bring me to her house so I can talk to her?"

Her icy stare narrowed at me suspiciously. "Sure," she said slowly. "But I swear, if you yell at her again...well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Without letting me get in another word, she spun on her heel and stalked away.

_Like _Sylvia _could pummel me. Yeah right, _I rolled my eyes and continued onto my class.

**{...} **

Skirted by Crystal and Sylvia, I walked down the sidewalk. They kept shooting me a sideways glare every now and then. They turned up a small walkway, and knocked on the door. I warily joined them as, who I assumed to be Hiretsuna's mother, opened the door and welcomed us in.

Sylvia and Crystal headed upstairs and I warily followed them. They walked up to one of the doors in the hallway, and opened it. The lights were off, and the blinds were closed. On the bed, sat Hiretsuna, her knees to her chest and her head buried into her knees. She wore a black hoodie and black sweat pants.

It had surprised me by how dark her clothing was. She usually was so happy and colorful.

Crystal flipped the light switch on, and Sylvia made her way over to the ginger-haired girl. I leaned against the doorframe. Hiretsuna looked up; her green eyes didn't have that happy spark in them, anymore. They were dull and empty. Her face was red, her bangs covering part of her face.

Her gaze landed on me, and her eyes widened. "What's _he _d-doing here?!"

Crystal ignored her question. "What happened to you, Hiretsuna?"

The ginger-haired girl glanced at the brunette and then dropped her gaze. She muttered something almost inaudible to even someone sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked.

Hiretsuna paused for a few moments, and inhaled deeply. "M-my friend f-from Japan...he's d-dead."

"Oh Hiretsuna...that's horrible," Sylvia's icy glare had melted into an understanding gaze.

"Well, having _him _here doesn't help at all, either," Hiretsuna's empty green stare had flared up with an angry flame.

I sighed and looked over at her. "I just wanted to talk to you."

She glanced at Sylvia and Crystal as if telling them to leave the room. Sylvia shot me a glare as she left.

I watched them as they closed the door behind them. I walked over to Hiretsuna, her gaze fixed on something on the other is of the room. I followed her gaze and it seemed she was looking at one of the pictures on her desk. Hiretsuna looked a bit younger in the the picture, standing next to a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes, like her own.

Hiretsuna turned her head to me, as I looked at the picture. "Why are you here?"

I turned my head away from the picture and faced her. "Like I said, I wanted to talk to you," I started. "Look, Hiretsuna...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I feel like-"

"Save your breath," she muttered. "You've already made it clear on how you feel about me. You don't have to apologize. Things happen in life that are sometimes out of your control, and you just have to let it go."

She pulled a string out from under her hoodie, and stared at the pendant; it was a ying-yang. Her hand slowly closed on it and she held it close to her.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you hated me," she said flatly. "I thought that you didn't want me mooning over you, and that you were happy with your girlfriend."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of how to respond to that. I didn't hate her, but I wasn't friends with her.

"Well, I guess I'll go..." I said softly and walked out of her room.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

I'm not being cruel to Hiretsuna, trust me! If you recall in my first story, **Teen Titans: New Teammate? **Koji died because of an accident cause by Samu-sa. I don't give the reason for Koji's death in this story, because I'm leaving that up to your imagination. It's nothing too cruel or gore-y, so don't think he was killed purposely, like _The Hunger Games._

But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have now been dragged back into Educational Prison (A.K.A school) so I won't update as often. D: I will probably my update on the weekends.

Reviews please? I love hearing from you guys!

Until next time!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	7. 7: Moments

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Hiretsuna," Sylvia's eyes darted towards me in shock. I sighed and tied the sash around my waist, pulling it tight. I looked up at the both of my friends standing in my doorway.

"It's alright guys. I promised that I would go anyways," I reassured them, and slipped my ying-yang necklace over my head. I pulled at the rubber band holding my hair in a ponytail, and let my ginger locks fall over my shoulders. I stepped towards the doorway, and stopped in front of Crystal and Sylvia.

Crystal was wearing a knee-length navy blue dress with ruffles on the hem. A large white bow sat in her hair, with matching white sandals.

Sylvia wore a tight black dress that hugged her figure. Her long black hair was pulled into a French braid, revealing her sky blue eyes that were usually hidden by her bangs.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked them, and flashed them a half-hearted smile. I was still a little down about the whole Richard incident, and of my lost friend, but I was slowly regaining my usual peppy self. My feelings were also still muddled about Richard. I couldn't pinpoint exactly how I felt about him; some days, I would feel like I needed to straighten him out, and other days I felt like I could pour my heart out about him.

Sylvia and Crystal exchanged a glance before beckoning me forward, out of my room.

**{/- -\}**

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and tapped on the screen a few times to open up the text message I had just gotten. It was from Kori...

_I decided that I'm not coming, I don't think I look right in my dress_

_-Kori_

I rolled my eyes. Typical Kori, thinking that her dress didn't look right, or that she looked too fat in it. I sighed and typed a reply.

_I'm sure that you look fine! You've been way too excited to decide not to come._

I sighed again when her decision hadn't changed. I shoved my phone into my pocket. I noticed heads turning as a few figures pushed their way through the door. Pairs of eyes trailed over them as they stayed towards the walls.

And that's when I saw her. I wasn't really sure if it was her until she turned her head.

Hiretsuna's solemn gaze darted around the room. Her wavy ginger hair bounced with every step she took. Her purple dress reached down to her mid-thigh, trimmed with a darker purple hem. Her sleeves flared out at the wrist, almost hiding her hands.

Hiretsuna's heels clicked against the floor, and I realized that she walked right past me.

"Hey Hiretsuna," she stopped as I called a greeting to her.

She turned around, her gaze landing on me. Her face faintly tinted pink and she turned her gaze to the side. "Hi Richard..." she mumbled, just barely loud enough over the music.

Hiretsuna looked up at me and then around the room. Curiosity filled her green stare. "Where's Kori? I thought she was coming with you?"

I blinked at her. "Oh, uh...she decided not to come."

Her lip twisted in what seemed to be a scowl. "Oh," was her only response.

I cocked my head at her. "Something wrong?" Hiretsuna looked up at me again, nervously twirling her hair around her finger. Her eyes darted to the floor and she shook her head quickly.

I cocked my eyebrow at her; she was acting really strange. "Right...well, I think I'm going to go over there." I took one last glance at her and walked away.

**{/- -\}**

I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _I started to grow frustrated with myself.

I smacked my forehead. "_Baka, baka, baka!_" I muttered to myself.

Crystal walked over to me, a smile lighting up her face. She nudged my arm. "I saw you. With Richard." A smirk replaced her smile.

I sighed. "Yeah, it didn't go too well. I had no idea what to say to him and I think it was stupid of me to come to this thing anyways. I think I should just go home." I started to walk around Crystal, but she put her arm out, stopping me from going any farther.

"Oh no you aren't," Crystal shoved me back to where I was. "Not on my watch."

"Look, I know you and Sylvia want to try and hook me up with him, but it's not going to work! He has a girlfriend, and he's made it _very _clear that he doesn't like me like that, Crystal!" I sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't know why I even liked him in the first place."

I looked up and saw Richard off to the side, leaning against the wall. He was on his phone, texting someone. Crystal followed my gaze and cocked her head. "Where's Kori?" she asked me.

"Oh, Richard said she wasn't coming," I replied plainly. Crystal's face lit up.

"Then get your butt over there! What are you doing standing around here?! Go over to him. _Now_!" Crystal started pushing me in his direction. I swatted at her hands and complained.

"Stop shoving me!" I yelled over the music. "Let go!"

Soon enough, I was within earshot of Richard. Crystal stopped pushing me, and I stood frozen as I felt Richard's gaze on me.

"Hey," he called to me over the music. I turned around to face him and gave him a nervous wave.

He pointed in Crystal's direction. "Did she just push you over here?" I hesitated and then nodded quickly. A small laugh escaped his lips and he looked at me again. His ice blue gaze softened and he smiled at me.

I blinked a few times, surprised. Was I imagining that? I shook my head slightly and looked back at Richard.

"Something wrong, Hiretsuna?" He asked.

I blinked again and shook my head. "No, I'm fine...I'm fine," I let out a nervous laugh. I don't know why I was acting like I was. I just couldn't help it.

I was about to turn around and head towards the other side of the room when a slower song sounded from the speakers. Richard's voice stopped me. "Do you...want to dance, Hiretsuna? I mean, we may as well since we're here, right?" I swear he was smiling at me, shyly.

I could feel my face burn up. I didn't know what to say. He tilted his head at me. "Do you?"

"S-sure," I stammered. _What the hell am I doing?! If Kori finds out that I was dancing with_ her_ boyfriend, I'll be dead meat! _I thought as I gulped.

I felt Richard's hands on my waist, and my face must've turned ten different shades of red. I tried hiding my face with my bangs as I rested my hands on his shoulders. Richard was about five, maybe six, inches taller than me, so it was a little awkward dancing with him. But it turned it out that he was a pretty good dancer.

The song was drawing to an end, but I didn't want it to stop. If I could stay in this moment forever, I would. But I knew that on Monday, things would be completely different.

The song ended, but Richard still held me for a few moments after it ended. He looked into my eyes and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What's you say, Richard?" I asked him as I cocked my head.

He shook his head as he realized that he was still holding me. His cheeks were dusted with scarlet as he turned his head away. He quickly removed his hands from my waist. "S-sorry about that..."

I let my hands drop from his shoulders and shrugged. "It's ok," I flashed him a small smile.

He glanced towards the door, and then back at me. "I think I should get going." He waved and quickly walked off in the direction of the door, leaving me in the middle of the crowd. I stared after him as he left and blinked a few times.

I sighed; I knew that moment wouldn't last long.

And when Monday came, it would be a whole other story.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm on my school's tennis team, and I have lots of homework during the week. So, I can only update on the weekends...sorry about that! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please? I always love hearing from you guys!  
**

**~Xelaric the Nobody  
**


	8. 8: Stealing?

Monday came too quickly. I was scared of what was going to happen. Did Kori find out about what happened at the dance? If she did, what would she do to me?

I nervously walked into my homeroom class, and took my usual seat in the back. Kori walked in, and I noticed that her teeth were clenched. Her blazing green glare darted towards me, and I just wanted to disappear at that very moment in time. Her gaze shot towards Richard, and I saw him flinch the slightest bit.

She stormed over to him and spoke into his ear. She stood up straight again, and shot a final blazing glare at me.

_I'm so dead, _I gulped as Kori plopped down in her seat.

Mrs. Flynn walked into the room, setting down her grade book on her desk. She wrote down the assignment on the board.

I tried focusing on my work but I just couldn't. Every time I looked down, I could feel Kori's glare raking over me. But when I looked up, she was facing forward, doing her work.

I shakily wrote down my answers on my paper. Before I knew it, class was almost over. Mrs. Flynn allowed us to talk to each other for the last five minutes. Kori jumped up from her seat and briskly walked over to me.

"You, me...outside. _Now,_" Kori hissed.

When I refused to follow her, she tugged at my wrist and pulled me out into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to steal Richard away from me?!" she shouted.

"_Stealing_? You think I'm _stealing _him?! I'm not trying to make him mine! I just...I just like him, ok? I'm sure there are plenty of guys who like you, and Richard gets jealous," I reasoned with her._  
_

She clenched her teeth and threw her fist at my head. I swiftly caught it, and smirked at her. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and with a grunt, she swung her other fist at me. I ducked under it, her fist barely two inches away from my head. When she removed her hand from the wall, I stood up straight again.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?!" Kori shouted in my face. "He is, and always will be, with me. There's nothing you could say or do to make him go out with you! You may as well run back home to Japan, your freak country. Just face the facts, Hiretsuna; he _doesn't_ like you."

With a final glare at me, she stormed back into the classroom. The bell rang, but I didn't go to my next class. I just ran out of the building before anyone could see me. I ran down the sidewalk, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe she had actually said that to me. Who did she think she was?

I slowed my pace as I reached my house, bending over and resting my hands on my knees. I breathed heavily, and choked on tears.

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, and tried to hold them back as I walked into my house. My mother wasn't home, and I knew she wouldn't be home until around seven.

I clambered up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked over at a picture sitting on my nightstand table, and picked it up. Koji's smiling face beamed up at me.

I closed my eyes. "If only you were here, Koji."

**{/- -\}**

I walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. I glanced around the hallway, and then looked in the classroom for a few moments. Where did Hiretsuna go?

Kori walked up beside me, trying to hide a smug look on her face. I turned to face her. "Hey, do you know where Hiretsuna went? I can't find her."

Kori narrowed her emerald green eyes. "Why do you care?" she scoffed. "I thought you hated her."

Her reply made me flinch a bit. _I don't hate her...anymore, _I thought.

"Well, do you know where she went?" I asked her, my tone flat. "I saw you talking with her earlier."

Kori froze up, and I turned my head towards her. My eyes narrowed. "What'd you say to her?" I asked Kori slowly.

She continued to walk, this time at a brisker pace. Kori avoided eye contact as she muttered to me. "It does not concern you, Richard. Get off my back, will you?" Kori turned into her next class without another word. I stared after her through narrow eyes.

_What is she hiding? _I asked myself, frustrated.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Dang this chappie was short! D: I promise you, the next chappie will be longer!

Oh, and by the way guys, over the weekend, I had a brilliant idea for new story! And surprisingly, it isn't Teen Titans! So, I'll probably fill you guys in in that when this story is done! I also have a new story up, and it's titled "It Was You". It's a SpeedyxOC story, which is also an AU. So, if you want, check it out please!

Thanks!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	9. 9: This Means War

I dragged myself out onto the sidewalk, dreading the fact of going to school. I glanced to the other side of the street, hoping for Sylvia or Crystal to be walking alongside each other. My eyes flitted quickly up and down the street, but they weren't there. Of course, the day I needed them most, they weren't coming to school._ Just _great.

As I neared the school building, I quickly pulled my hood up. My eyes darted to the ground, hoping not to make eye contact with anyone. I brushed past a few people but not Kori-thank God.

Still keeping my eyes down, I walked into my first period class. I quickly walked to my seat in the back. I pulled down my hood and sat back in my seat, waiting for class to start.

I felt a pair of eyes boring into me, but I didn't dare look up. I knew it was Kori and that she wanted to beat the living crap out of me. My eyes darted around the floor nervously. Footsteps sounded from across the room, and they grew closer. I slowly looked up, and let out a sigh of relief.

Instead of Kori standing in front of me, I looked up into the blue depths of Richard's eyes. They seemed concerned, yet understanding at the same time.

"What happened to you yesterday?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

I shrugged as I looked down again. "I didn't feel well," I lied.

He gave me an I'm-not-stupid look, and cocked his brow. "Don't try pulling that with me," he responded. "Seriously, what happened to you yesterday? I knew that you were talking to Kori yesterday..."

"Well..." I started to grow uncomfortable under his stare. "I _was _talking to Kori yesterday, and-"

"Stop trying to stall, Hiretsuna," his voice was almost scathing. I looked up at him again; he sounded so cold, but his eyes sparked with concern and questioning.

I sighed and decided to tell him. "She wants me to stay away from you."

And at that very moment, Kori walked into the class. Her blazing green eyes burned into me, and I quickly looked away from Richard. He let out a small "hm?" as he turned to look at Kori. I heard her footsteps grow louder as she came closer.

She tugged fiercely at Richard's sleeve and he turned around. "What's your problem?!" he shouted at her.

"Why are you talking to her?!" Kori snapped back at him. Richard narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why is it that you're trying to control me?" Richard glared at Kori through the icy slits of his blue eyes. "Why do you need to approve of everyone that I talk to?!"

Students started to walk into the class, and Richard just dropped the conversation with a this-isn't-over-with look. Kori glared back at him and stormed off to her seat.

**{...}**

Something shoved into my back as I walked out of the school building. Falling over, I landed on my knees and glanced behind me to see my attacker.

What a surprise.

It was Kori.

I rolled my eyes and stood up again, dusting myself off. I steadily held her gaze as I turned to face her. "You know, a simple tap on the back would've been fine," I sarcastically replied to her gesture.

Kori rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Look, I am only going to tell you this _one last time_," Kori retorted as she came face to face with me. "_Stay _away from _him_."

"You can't tell me what to do, Kori! You're not my mother and you barely even know me!" I shouted back at her. "Why is it that whenever something _good _happens to me, it never lasts?" That last part was more for myself than it was for Kori.

Kori's eyes sadly darted to the sidewalk. "Richard is the only good thing that has happened to me," she mumbled. Kori looked up again, her emerald eyes flaring now. "So I highly suggest that you leave him alone!"

I got up in her face. "Make. Me." I emphasized each word.

Her brow slanted downwards in anger, and the next thing I knew was that her fist came in contact with my face. I fell back on the pavement, but quickly regained my footing as she swung her arm again. I swiftly ducked out of the way, but somehow her fist hit me again. My vision went black for a few moments but then I blinked a few times. Kori grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and pulled my ear towards her lips.

"Stay away," she hissed and threw me back.

Kori glared at me one last time and stalked away. I glanced after her, caressing my cheek in pain.

_Damn it, I hate her! _I wanted to shriek aloud. But I held my tongue because if she had heard me, she would've knocked me out cold.

I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die somewhere. The universe must've hated me; of _course _the boy I have a crush on already has a damn girlfriend. And a bitchy one at that.

And of course my best friend was dead.

Why can't I just disappear off the face of the Earth? Why can't I just have everything the way it should be? Life would be a whole lot better if I was in Japan with my brother and Koji.

Why did my life have to suck this horribly?

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm really sorry that this took so long! I've been really busy with school work and all that "fun" stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! More drama will come your way during the next chapter! :D **

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	10. 10: Just Be Friends?

I started to walk home, and I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. _Damn it, Hiretsuna! Stop being a baby! _I scolded myself. But apparently, that wasn't enough to stop my tears from flowing. They rolled down my cheeks and splattered against the pavement.

Footsteps could be heard behind me, but I didn't dare look back. I just continued to walk, but this time at a faster pace. The footsteps behind me quickened as well, and suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly. I fell back and the person behind me caught me in his arms. He gently stood me upright and I looked behind me to see who it was.

Richard.

His blue eyes softened as my gaze locked with his. My eyes still watered as I squeezed them tight, and turned my head away from him.

"We can't do this, Richard," my voice quivered as I whispered.

I heard him step closer. "Can't do what?"

I turned my body away from him. "We can't be together; not as long as Kori is stalking my every move," I breathed out. "She probably wants me out of a thousand mile radius of you. Maybe it's better if we _just be friends_, Richard."

Silence hung in the air and I assumed that he had nothing to say. I let out a soft sigh and started to walk again. His hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Richard turned me around. My eyes widened as I looked up into his ice blue eyes. They reflected my own eyes; they were glassy and worried.

Richard gently pulled me towards him, and looked down at me. "Hiretsuna, please-"

I pulled away from him, and looked at him one last time before I ran off in the direction of my house.

"Hiretsuna!"

I heard Richard call my name but I didn't look back at him. I kept running.

**{.../- -\...}**

I walked into school the next day. I glanced around, hoping to catch sight of Hiretsuna's familiar ginger locks. I sighed as I gave up my search for her. Hiretsuna didn't show up for school and I had a feeling why.

My intuition told me that Kori had something to do with it. The girl wouldn't leave poor Hiretsuna alone! She had been harassing her almost all week because she hung out with me. What was Kori's deal? Did she _have _to poke her nose into _my _social life? Even if she was my girlfriend, she didn't have to do a background check on every girl I hang out with. God, I hated her for that.

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered to myself as Kori approached me.

Kori's glare pierced through me. "Hey," she greeted me, flatly.

I acknowledged her greeting with a silent nod. We walked side by side to class.

"So, I see she is not at school today, yes?" Kori asked me. God, she sounded like an interrogator!

I tried to keep my voice level as I responded. "No. She isn't," I muttered. I continued in an even lower voice. "Because of your dumb ass behavior..."

Kori whipped around at my statement, her eyes seething with fury. "Well, _sorry _that you are _my _boyfriend! I do not think it is very caring of you to fall in love with some low-life Geisha girl!"_  
_

"Well _sorry _that I had a change of heart!" I shouted at her. "You've been acting like a spoiled brat ever since Hiretsuna came to Jump! Why is it when I become friends with a girl, that you get defensive and act like you can control my life?!"

Kori's eyes glittered with the beginnings of tears. She stepped back a bit. "Because...because..." Kori couldn't think of a good answer.

"That's what I thought," I muttered coldly. "I _really_ don't now what I saw in you, Kori."

Kori blinked, causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," I cut her off, my voice flat. "We're through, Kori Anders."

Kori's emerald eyes widened as the words left my mouth. She stared at me with her glassy green eyes. I glared at her one last time before turning around.

"Wait!" she screeched from behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my lower chest from behind, and she pulled me back. Kori buried her face into my back and sobbed.

I shut my eyes and lowered my head. "Let go, Kori."

Kori hesitated, and slowly let go of me. Her sobbing gradually grew quieter. Kori stepped back a few paces, and then her footsteps pounded against the tile floor of the hallway.

I looked behind me, but she was gone.

I didn't regret a single word I had said. Nor will I ever.

**{...}**

I walked out of the school building, my head lowered.

Hiretsuna clouded my mind after my fight with Kori. I couldn't shake her words out of my head.

_Maybe it's better if we just stay friends._

But the truth was, I didn't _want_ to just be friends with her. I wanted more than that. But I had a feeling Hiretsuna would be avoiding me for a while.

I sighed as I continued down the sidewalk. I shoved my hands in my pockets. Glancing up, I noticed Hiretsuna's house. Hiretsuna was sitting on her front porch, headphones covering her ears. She was singing something, but I couldn't understand because she was singing in Japanese.

_Koe o karashite sakenda _

_hankyo zankyo  
_

_munashiku hibiku  
_

_hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
_

_nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo  
_

I stared at her for a few moments longer to see if she would notice me. But she didn't. I noticed that her eyes were closed as she sang. I stepped closer to her house, and onto her porch.

Hiretsuna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. She quickly removed her headphones, the color of her face deepening into a bright red. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

I smiled warmly at her. God, how I missed seeing her blush. The last time I saw her like this was at the dance.

I stepped towards her and sat down beside her. I could tell that Hiretsuna's blush grew fiercer. I looked into her green eyes. "I just thought I'd tell you that I broke up with Kori," I stated calmly.

Hiretsuna's eyes widened. "R-really?" she stuttered as she gazed at me. "Why?"

"Because she was a bitch to you, and I couldn't stand seeing you tearing yourself apart," I mumbled.

Hiretsuna cocked her head. "But why go through all this trouble for me?" Hiretsuna asked quietly. "I bet you don't even like me like that..."

I looked up at the ginger-haired girl beside me. I felt my face grow hot.

"H-Hiretsuna?" I choked out.

"Yeah, Richard?" she asked while cocking her head.

"Remember at the dance when I s-said something and y-you couldn't hear what it was?" I stammered, trying so hard to keep my voice steady.

Hiretsuna thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, what about that?"

I hesitated for a few moments and decided to tell her. "I said that I loved you."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Oh. Em. Flippin'. Gee!

I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I thought that this chapter was pretty good. And, I'm sorry to say this but, this story is most likely gonna end within the next 2 chapters. D:

By the way, those Japanese lyrics were to the song that inspired me to write this, "Just Be Friends" by Megurine Luka. I don't own Vocaloid, Megurine Luka, "Just Be Friends" (the song), _or _Teen Titans!

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	11. 11: Sparks Fly

I froze as Richard finished his sentence. My eyes widened in disbelief. _Richard loves me?_

I quickly turned my head towards him, looking him up and down. Questions rang out in my mind. _Does he actually love me? Is he just saying that?_

"You're j-just saying that..." I trailed off. "Right, Richard?"

Richard sat up straight and looked me in the eye. He shook his head. "No, I'm not, Hiretsuna," he paused for a few moments, inhaling. "I really do love you."

My head slowly turned away from him, so that I looked forward. My eyes must've been so wide, and I heard my heart pounding in my chest. I slowly placed my hand over my heart as if it would slow down it's incredible speed.

"Hiretsuna?"

Richards voice hammered into my trance and broke it. I whipped around to face him, blinking in disbelief.

"There's no way you love me!" I blurted it out, as I jumped to my feet. "Just last month you _hated _me, Richard! You wanted no part of me, and yet here you are, telling me you love me!" I slowly sank down onto the bench and clutched the sides of my head. "_Watashi wa hojishikina tsumorida to omuo._"

Richard blinked. "Are you alright, Hiretsuna?"

I was completely unsure of what to say to him. Why did he have a sudden change of heart? Was he just kidding? It didn't sound like he was joking...

"But why?" I asked Richard, slowly turning to him.

"What do you mean 'but why'?" Richard cocked his head.

I let out a small sigh. "Why...why do you like me?"

Richard stared at me in disbelief, as if I had said something wrong. I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Hiretsuna..." He started. "There are _so many _reasons why I love you. But I'm not all that great at saying those kinds of things."

I turned away from him so that he wouldn't see my face, which was burning up like crazy. I could feel his sky blue stare bore into me. He walked over to me and I reluctantly looked up at him. Richard smiled a bit.

"Do you want me to try to tell you some of them?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded as he sat down next to me. He leaned back and let out a small sigh.

"Well, for starters, you're far nicer than the bitches at our school," a small huff of laughter escaped his lips as I smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, I would agree with that," I was still blushing like crazy.

Richard smiled again. "Oh God, there's so many things I can say..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "You're beautiful- inside and out. Kori was always a spoiled brat and dressed like a slut sometimes. But with you...I always get lost in your eyes, Hiretsuna."

I shrugged. "I don't think my eyes are _that _pretty..." I tried reasoning with him, once again, blushing.

"They are to me," Richard smiled again. He leaned back in the bench in thought once again. His eyes flitted around, as if he was searching for something. Richard sat up again, his hand reaching for the back of his neck.

"You're just...gosh how can I put this?" Richard muttered, half to himself. "You're just...a one of a kind girl that people shouldn't let go of."

I faced him again, and it felt like was face was about to burst because I was blushing so fiercely. "R-Richard, I...I didn't think you liked me so much...maybe it was because of our rough start. But now-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Richard's lips crashed against mine. My eyes widened and my face burned up even more (if that was even possible). I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck, and I felt his hands snake around my waist, pulling me closer.

Richard slowly broke away, his pale face turning bright red. He quickly backed away from me, and stood up. He avoided any eye contact possible. "I-I should get going, Hiretsuna."

Without waiting for a reply, he quickly walked away. I stood up, watching him leave. There was no use trying to call out to him, he probably wouldn't even look back at me.

"God, I love him," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**OMG I am so very terribly sorry that I haven't updated this in about a month! And I'm really sorry that this was so freakin' short! But I really hope you guys enjoyed, and please, take the brand new poll on my profile because I have no idea what to write next!**

**Japanese to English~**

**I think I'm going to go insane.**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	12. 12: Jealousy

I got up early the next morning, although I didn't get much sleep that night. Questions had kept me awake; and I bet you can guess what it was that was bothering me.

I pulled on my sweat shirt, and slung my bag over my shoulder. My mom was still asleep since she had worked late last night. I shrugged and walked out of the house.

Sylvia and Crystal were waiting at the end of the walk way. I just wanted to disappear right then and there. I would more than likely be acting weird because Richard had kissed me. I knew that they would want every detail.

"Hi guys," I smiled nervously as I greeted them.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You're not fooling anyone with that shit."

I stared at Crystal, panic-stricken. Had she found out about yesterday? I seriously hope she hadn't.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered. "I'm not trying to f-fool anyone!"

Sylvia quirked an eyebrow at me and tried not to laugh. "Something's up, I can tell."

I folded my arms over my chest and puffed out a breath of air. I pulled ahead of them, not wanting to be interrogated any further. Their footsteps behind me quickened to catch up with me. I looked behind and they were running after me. I gave a small yelp of surprise and ran, full speed, down the sidewalk.

"Hiretsuna!" they called. "We know something's up with you!"

Without realizing it ahead of me, a rut in the ground caught my foot and I fell forward. I grunted as I hit the pavement, and slowly sat up straight. Sylvia held out her hand for me to take, and I did. She pulled me up and stared at me expectantly.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us what's up or are you gonna ignore us?" Sylvia smirked.

My shoulders sagged. I stood there in defeat and heaved a sigh as I began to explain what happened. They listened curiously, and smiled when I finished.

Crystal shook me by the shoulders. "Do you know what this means?!" She squealed excitedly.

I slapped her hands off my shoulders and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I Wally don't see where you are going with this..."

"It means that Richard can actually learn to love and not be a grump all the time!" Crystal smirked. "Maybe he'll lighten up around the rest of us. He never really liked me and Sylvia..."

I let out a small laugh as I began to walk again. "Why wouldn't he like you two?"

Sylvia shrugged. "Beats me; it just seems that he doesn't like new students."

"Well, he certainly took a liking to me," I laughed at my own "joke".

The three of us continued to walk to school in silence. Soon enough we reached school grounds. Sylvia glanced around (probably looking for Roy), and let out a small gasp. I turned my head to look at her, but her eyes were trained on something on the other side of the school yard.

I followed her stare only to find that she was looking at Roy.

And guess who else.

Yeah...Kori.

From where the three of us were standing, it looked like she was flirting with him. It had only been about two of three days after Kori and Richard broke up and she was already flirting with someone else. What a bitch.

Sylvia rolled up her sleeves. "Who does she think she is?!" Crystal held her back, restraining her from running up to Kori and pummeling her face.

I put my hand in front of Sylvia and stepped forward slightly. "Wait..." I looked over to the right of where the two of them were standing. Standing only a few feet away from them, was Richard.

I pointed at him. "Look! I think she's trying to make Richard jealous!"

Sylvia looked over at Richard and then back at Kori with Roy, narrowing her eyes.

"That bitch!" Sylvia screeched. Without warning she started to walk in Kori's direction. Crystal and I exchanged glances and warily followed her.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this took _forever AND _sorry that its super extremely short! I had writer's block like you would not believe! The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	13. 13: Guilt

Sylvia quickly walked up to Kori, her gaze hard. Crystal and I were hard on her tail, making sure she wasn't going to kill anyone.

Sylvia pushed Kori up against the wall, giving her a harsh death glare. "What do you think you're doing, Anders?!"

Kori pushed Sylvia off of her and glanced at Roy with a small smirk. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh, well, I dunno...it looks like you're flirting with my boyfr-" Sylvia cut herself off as Roy quirked an eyebrow at her. Sylvia's face turned bright red. "I...I mean-"

"Shut it, Sylvia," Kori glared at her before she and Roy walked away in the direction of Richard.

Sylvia sighed in defeat and turned back to us. She looked up at me, her teeth clenched. "You just _had _to break Kori and Richard up, didn't you?!"

"It's not _my _fault Richard doesn't like Kori anymore!" I protested.

"Well, now that bitch is after the only guy I trust!" Sylvia shouted at me. Tears started to stream down her face. "She's after the only guy I _love_, Hiretsuna!"

I opened my mouth, wanting to respond, but no words would form on my lips. After giving me another harsh glare, Sylvia turned and stalked off.

I turned to Crystal and sighed. "What should I do?"

Crystal shrugged. "Maybe you should break up with Richard."

"But we aren't even going out!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Kori thinks otherwise," Crystal said flatly.

I sighed and glanced in the direction that Sylvia stormed off in. How could I have known that Kori would try to make Richard jealous? And now Sylvia was all pissed off at _me_, because _Kori _decided to flirt with the love of Sylvia's life. Yeah, that makes _perfect _sense.

I heard the bell ring, and I quickly walked into the school building. I walked into my classroom, taking my usual seat in the back of the room. I looked up to see Kori smirking devilishly at me. My eyes narrowed at her; she wouldn't get away with this. I wouldn't allow her to break my best friends heart, not if I could help it.

My eyes followed her as she sat down.

Just then, Richard walked in. Kori got up and walked over to him. She started to talk to him, but I was out of earshot. Richard scoffed at Kori and walked towards his seat. Kori folded her arms across her chest and walked towards her own seat.

I bet she had told him that she wasn't interested in him anymore, and that she had taken a liking to someone else.

**{...}**

At lunch, Sylvia wouldn't even look at. About ten minutes through the period, she sat at a different table. The table she sat at was almost completely empty, with only two or three other kids sitting with her. I wanted to go over there and talk some sense into her, but what would I say?

Crystal took her seat beside me and nudged me gently. "Sylvia won't talk to you, huh?"

I heaved a sighed and hung my head. "I don't know what to say to her, because I know she won't listen to anything I say at this point. The only thing she'll probably say is that I should just stop being with Richard so that Kori could have him back...and then Sylvia would get Roy back."

"Boy, am I glad I'm not head over heels for someone," Crystal huffed. "Too much drama."

"Yeah, you're lucky, huh?" I sighed.

Richard glanced over at me from the other side of the table, and scooted over towards me. His eyes sparked with concern. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset."

I sighed and glanced away from him. "It's nothing."

Richard got up and sat down beside me. He looked up at me, and tilted his head a bit. I had to admit, he looked cute like that.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice a bit softer than before.

My face turned bright red as I looked away from him. He was a little too close for comfort. "It's nothing," I repeated.

Richard heaved an exaggerated sigh and chuckled a bit. "Looks like I'll have to get it out of you the hard way..." Richard wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a bit closer to him. Crystal chuckled from behind me. My face turned bright red again.

I sighed and caved in. "Alright...fine," I muttered. I looked up at Richard. "Sylvia's mad at me."

"Why's she mad at you?" Richard quirked an eyebrow before I continued. I played with my hands a bit, and Richard shook me a bit with his arm. "Why is Sylvia mad at you?"

"She thinks that Kori is trying to make you jealous," I explained to him.

Richard rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell that bitch? I _don't _like her!"

"I guess she still loves you," I shrugged. "She's been flirting with Roy the past few days."

Richard glanced over at Roy and Kori who were sitting at the other end of the table. They looked like they were enjoying each others company; they were both smiling and laughing. I looked at the floor; this is my fault. If I hadn't even liked Richard in the first place, Sylvia would be just fine. Richard and Kori would still be together. Sure, I wouldn't have any guy who cared for me like Richard does, but at least my friends would be happy.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was longer, yay! I hope you enjoyed this, although I thought it was kinda boring...**

**I have a deviantART account now! The link to my dA profile is on my FF profile. Check it out, please! :D  
**

**I have a few ideas for a few canon stories, and I was thinking of rewriting my story The Player and The Pauper. What do you guys think?  
**

**Don't forget to review! :) Thanks.  
**

**~Xelaric the Nobody  
**


	14. 14: The Crime Scene

Richard shook me slightly with his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Maybe Sylvia would get over Roy; she always said he annoyed her constantly. Maybe Sylvia would forget about this whole thing.

I sighed and looked down at the floor just as the bell rang. As I bent over to grab my drawstring bag, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see the blue depths of Richard's eyes.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I gently brushed him away. "I'm fine Richard. Stop worrying; I'm sure this will breeze over."

**{…}**

I pushed open the door that lead to the main entrance. I saw a large group of kids gathered around something, and I assumed that it was that time of week again; when Roy had a tournament with the archery team. But for some strange reason, I had a feeling that that wasn't the case. There were people shouting negative, yet encouraging chants. They were punching their fists into the air.

I quickly ran over, pushing my way through the throng of people. My eyes widened as I caught sight of familiar sleek black hair and cherry red hair. Kori gripped Sylvia by the collar of her shirt, punching Sylvia across the face. I pushed my way to Kori and I snagged the back of the collar of her shirt. I pulled her away from Sylvia, causing the petite blue-eyed girl to topple over onto the pavement. Kori struggled to turn around to face me, and that's when I let her go.

"Hiretsuna?" I heard Sylvia ask in a low voice.

"Hiretsuna," Kori hissed.

I stared at her levelly as I met her gaze. "What are you doing to her? She never did anything to you."

"Hiretsuna, what are you do-"

I put my hand up to silence Sylvia, still glaring at Kori. The crowd around the three of us had quieted down to hushed whispers.

"It was Sylvia who started it," Kori explained, rather bratty.

"Just leave her alone, alright?" I told her. "Besides, I know it's me who you want to punch in the face, not Sylvia."

Kori smirked. "You're right..." And with that Kori swung her arm at my face. I tottered to the side, but quickly regained my balance. The kids around us started to cheer and chant again; I rolled my eyes. _Get a life, would you guys?! _I wanted to shout, but I held my tongue.

I swept my foot at Kori's ankles, and she fell onto the pavement. She looked up at me with fearful eyes as I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns," I growled to her as I punched her eye. The kids around us shouted "Oh!" as I landed the punch. Kori struggled free of my grasp, and kicked out at my head. She brought me down, making me crash onto the pavement. My vision blurred for a moment, but I shook my head to clear the daze; if Kori saw that I was out of focus, she would attack.

Before she could grab me again, I rolled over onto my back, and I place my foot in the back of her knee. I pulled my foot towards myself, and she came tumbling onto the pavement. I quickly rose to my feet, about to strike another blow.

"Hiretsuna! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" I heard Sylvia call over the crowd's chanting. I glanced over my shoulder, trying to find Sylvia. Kori's fist pounded my nose, and I tumbled backwards. I felt blood beginning to trickle down my face, but I didn't care. I glared at Kori again; this was all my fault, I know. Why couldn't I have just refrained from liking Richard? If I had, then I wouldn't be in this violent mess.

I kicked at Kori's head, but she swiftly ducked under it. She caught me by the leg, and twisted it. I yelped in agony and crumpled to the pavement. Kori snickered from behind me.

"Give up yet, Geisha girl?" I heard her on the verge of cackling.

I slowly pulled myself to my feet and glared at her with a smirk. "You wish."

Kori returned my smirk and swiftly kicked up her leg at my face. I back flipped, making the kids in the crowd gaze on in awe. I landed in a fighting stance, smirking at Kori who had a look of surprise stretching across her features.

"You scared, Anders?" I taunted her.

Kori scoffed and rolled her eyes. She threw another punch at my face, causing my nose to bleed more severely. I clutched my nose in pain. Kori was about to land another punch, but I quickly swung my arm out to block it. Kori punched my face _again, _and I gritted my teeth.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?!" I exclaimed as she swung at my face again. This time I was able to block it.

Kori shrugged. "Maybe." I noticed that arounther eye I punched earlier, it was beginning to bruise.

I felt my legs beginning to grow weak; I probably wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, but I had to try. Kori noticed my weak stamina, and she forcefully drove her fist into my stomach. I landed on the cement, flat on my back. I curled up on my side, clutching my stomach.

"Get up!" Kori commanded me. "Get up, now!"

Footsteps began to scurry away. I looked up to see the crowd dispersing. I looked at Kori, and her green eyes widened.

"Ladies," the unfamiliar voice sent chills down my back. I slowly sat up to see who it was.

There stood a man with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an eyepatch over one eye. I had seen him in the hallways before, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"If you two would follow me to my office..." he said, rather darkly.

Then I realized who this man was.

Principal Wilson.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**What did you guys think of this? I thought I did a pretty good job describing the fight scene.**

**Well, it's not about what I think I did well...what do you guys think of this chapter? Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks.**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	15. 15: The Interrogation

Kori nodded quickly at Principle Wilson. He raked his icy stare over me as I slowly rose to my feet. I staggered around after getting to my feet, but I slowly regained my balance. Kori pushed past me, causing me to almost fall forward again. I wanted to rip her cherry red hair right out of her head, but I refrained from doing so. If I assaulted her again, it would only lead to more pain and more trouble.

I sighed and started walking towards the school building. I heard footsteps behind me, and I guessed that it was Sylvia. I turned around to face her, her eyes widening.

"Hiretsuna," she quickly walked over to my side, placing my arm around her shoulder to support me. "I...I'm sorry. I had no reason to be mad at you...and now I got you into this mess."

I shrugged. "Hey, Kori deserved to get some sense beaten into her. It's not her place to walk around and command people what to do and how to act." I paused, flinching as we began to walk inside the school building. "Besides, who started the fight? You or Kori?"

Sylvia looked down. "I did. I was just so sick of her."

"Well, I wouldn't say you did the _right _thing," I started as we walked down an empty hallway. "But hey, you might've knocked some sense into her."

Sylvia sighed. "I guess you're right." She stopped and looked up at the door. In bold letters it read **PRINCIPAL WILSON**. I took my arm from around Sylvia's shoulder, letting it fall to my side. I looked at Sylvia and sighed. "See ya on the other side."

Before I twisted the doorknob fully, Sylvia's hand quickly grabbed my shoulder. "I'm going in there with you. It's my fault the whole fight started." I nodded and twisted the door knob, half limping, half walking into Principal Wilson's office. Principal Wilson motioned to the other two empty chairs in front of his desk; one was being occupied by Kori. Without glancing over at her, I slowly sank down into the seat beside the cherry haired demon girl. Sylvia took a seat beside me.

Principal Wilson was silent for a few moments,sending chills down my spine. His icy eye landed on each of us individually. He inhaled and closed his eye. "Ladies, can you please explain what happened to me?" his voice was kind of hushed; I didn't like it.

Kori looked at her feet, and I could see tears running down her face. She lifted her head and looked at Principal Wilson. She pointed at Sylvia. "She...she assaulted me for no reason!" Kori was sobbing now; I could tell that she was putting on an act so that Sylvia and I would get into more trouble. "A-and Hiretsuna gave me th-this black eye!"

I gripped the arms of the chair tightly, trying to breath normally, because I was getting super pissed off. Sylvia jumped to her feet. "That's B.S! She's making it up!"

Principal Wilson shot Sylvia an icy glare. As if psychically controlling her, she slowly sank down into her seat with her eyes wide. He then looked at me. "Is that true, Ms. Kino?"

I felt uncomfortable under Principal Wilson's glare. "Well...I-I _did _give her the black eye, but-"

He sighed and closed his eye. "Girls...why did this fight even happen?"

All three of us stayed silent. If any of us said that the fight happened because of a couple of boys, he would never believe us, or he would roll his eyes and lecture us.

"Well?" He prompted, standing up and leaning his hands on his desk. Sylvia sighed. "Personal reasons, Principal Wilson."

I side glanced at Sylvia. Thank God she didn't mention Richard or Roy. If she did, I probably just would've wanted to disappear.

Wilson sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to punish the two of you girls," meaning Sylvia and I, "for injuring and assaulting Ms. Anders."

I shrugged a bit. I saw this coming. I dropped my eyes from Principal Wilson, to the floor and let out a sigh. "Right...of course, Principal Wilson." I mumbled. Sylvia nodded as she too dropped her gaze.

Wilson looked to Kori. "You can leave, Ms. Anders. I'm going to have to deal with their punishment."

Kori nodded and shot me an evil stare and smirk as she exited the office. I clenched my fingers around the arm of the chair again, restraining myself from snapping out at Kori. I relaxed as the door closed behind her, and I looked up at Principal Wilson.

"You girls will have after school detention for two weeks," He sighed as he looked at the both of us. "Starting tomorrow."

Sylvia and I nodded subtly, and then he dismissed us. I unsteadily got up, almost falling back into the chair. I gritted my teeth as I walked on my injured leg. Sylvia opened the door for me, and I hobbled out of his office. As soon as I was outside of his office, I punched the wall with a grunt.

"God damn it! I hate her!" I shouted. I heard footsteps behind Sylvia and I, and I turned to see who it was. I expected it to be Crystal, but it wasn't her. I looked into the blue depths of Richard's eyes.

"Hiretsuna! What happened to you?!" I must've had bruises up and down my arms and dried blood on my face. Richard walked to my side and I avoided eye contact.

"Kori beat the living shit out of me," I muttered. "I tried to help Sylvia out of a situation but I think I only made it worse. And Kori put on a pretty convincing show; enough to convince Principal Wilson...god damn it, I hate her!"

I closed my eyes, beginning to feel tears sting in my eyes. I heard footsteps, and I opened my eyes, causing some tears to stream down my face. I saw Sylvia leaving us. Richard watched her leave for a few moments, then he returned his attention to me. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Hiretsuna," he whispered. "I hate it when you cry."

He smiled warmly and I couldn't help but pull him closer. I held onto him tightly, sobbing into his chest. I gripped his sweatshirt as I felt his hand rub my back soothingly.

"Please don't cry Hiretsuna..." he whispered again. Richard leaned over and kissed the top of my head. I finally let him go, and I avoided eye contact again.

"S-sorry, Richard...I just couldn't help it," I stammered as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I don't mind," Richard shrugged one of his shoulders and held out his hand. "Want me to walk you home?"

I hesitated, then nodded and took his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**What'd you guys think of this? I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are appreciated, they help me update. Please check out the poll on my profile to help me choose which story I should write next! Thanks guys.  
**

**~Xelaric the Nobody  
**


	16. 16: Hellish Nightmare

Richard led me outside, his usual ice blue glare had softened. He mumbled to himself every now and then; I caught what he was saying when he got loud enough. He muttered something about Kori, but I wasn't able to catch anything else.

Richard slowed to a stop, and I lifted my head up to see that we were in front of my house. He let go of my hand and smiled. God, how I loved his smile; it was so different than the icy demeanor he had when we first met.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then," he smiled a bit and walked away.

Right...it was Friday. At least I would be free of Kori's taunting for two days.

I sighed with relief as I walked up the walkway to my house. I opened the door and pulled my hood up so my mom wouldn't see the dried blood and bruises on my face. I heard her footsteps coming down the hallway as I dropped my backpack on the floor.

"Hey honey, what took you so long to get home?" my mother asked, concern sparking in her brown eyes.

I was cautious not to look her straight in the face. "Oh, I uh-" Before I could think of a lie, my mother took down my hood and gasped. I dropped my gaze.

"Hiretsuna! W-what happened to your face, sweetheart?!" my mother shouted.

I looked down at my feet. "I...I got into a fight with another girl, Mama-chan...really, I'm fine."

"Who hurt you?! Who's mother do I have to call, Hiretsuna?" my mother was becoming frantic.

"We...we sorted it out with the principal, Mama-chan," I mumbled. "I'm fine, really."

She looked at me, as if she was about to lecture me, but the anger melted from her eyes. My mother shook her head and turned away, mumbling something. I sighed and scurried up to my room. I slammed the door and started to clean my face off. I changed into a tank top and pajama pants, tying my wavy ginger hair into a ponytail. I sat down on my bed and fell over onto my back.

I looked up at the picture frame sitting on my nightstand. I sat up again and picked up the frame. Koji's face beamed back at me. I smiled, as if he could see me. I rubbed the frame with my thumb.

I placed the frame back on the nightstand and stared at my ceiling.

**{...}**

I opened my eyes to a bustling street. I glanced around; I noticed that the signs and advertisements were in Japanese characters.

"I'm...home," I breathed. "But...how?"

I started to walk around, remembering the vague feeling of being crowded. I made my way in front of a store.

I heard gunshots and my head whipped around. They grew closer and closer; I glanced around quickly, tossing my gaze around. I finally found the source of the gunshots; a woman with bleach blonde, almost white, hair was gunning down innocent people. She held a large money bag in her right hand, and held what I thought to be a pistol in her left hand. I saw someone running after her, and I recognized him right away.

I broke free of the crowd and started running after him. "Koji!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Koji!"

He didn't seem to hear me, because he didn't even toss a side glance as he ran on. The woman turned and pointed her gun at his chest.

"Get out of my way! Stop tailing me!" she sneered at Koji.

Koji kept running. It was like he hadn't even heard me! It looked like he was trying to stop the platinum blonde from stealing the large bag of money.

"Scum bag!" The woman hissed. I heard three gunshots, and then Koji stumbled forward. The woman cackled and ran off even faster.

My pace slowed to stand next to Koji. He was face first on the pavement. I knelt next to him and slowly turned him over so that he was on his back. I gasped as I looked at him; he had two shots in his chest and on in his right shoulder. Blood soaked his shirt.

"Koji!" I screamed, tears cascading down my face. "Koji, no!"

His green eyes slowly moved to look at me. A small smile stretched across his face, and his eyes started to glaze over. A rattling sound come from him, and I realized that he had spoken my name. "Hiretsuna..."

I shakily rose to my feet, staring down at my dying friend. "Get up! Koji, get up!" I screamed hysterically.

I bolted upright in my bed to the sound of my scream. My heart was racing in my chest and cold sweat began to trickle down my forehead. I was choking on tears, trying to steady my breathing.

I glanced at my clock; it was about a quarter after one. Tears rolled down my face; they just wouldn't stop. I had just "seen" how my best friend died. Wouldn't you be a mess if you saw that, too?

I pulled my knees to my chest, leaning my forehead on my knees. I let out a choking sound, shaking in fear. The image of his glazed eyes would haunt me for quite some time.

Without thinking, I reached for my cell that sat on my nightstand.

**{/- -\}**

I heard something buzz, and I put my pillow over my head. The buzzing continued and I groaned. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, but that wasn't it. Slowly, I sat up in my bed, reaching over for my cell. I looked at the caller ID.

It was Hiretsuna.

I glanced at the clock. It was about 1:20 in the morning. I sighed and picked up the call.

"Hiretsuna, it's like 1:30 in the morning," I complained groggily, as I fell back in my bed again. "What's so important that it couldn't wait til the morning?"

On the other end, it sounded like she was choking and crying at the same time. I bolted up right, waking up right away. "Hiretsuna, what's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, she just inhaled deeply. Hiretsuna sounded really upset; she must've had a bad dream or something. I got up out of my bed and picked up a hoodie that I draped across a chair.

"Hiretsuna, what's wrong?" I repeated, pulling on the hoodie.

"I-I...I had this...this really bad dream, Richard," she stuttered between tears. "It...it was horrible...and so realistic!"

I pulled on a pair of sneakers and walked out into the hallway. I spoke quietly, making sure not to attract my stepfather's or anyone else's attention. "Are you ok, Hitetsuna?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn around to see my stepfather glaring back at his from his study. I lowered my arm to my side, levelly staring back at him.

"I...couldn't sleep," I lied. "I'm going to...get some fresh air."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me. "Who were you talking to?"

I scoffed. "Why do you care?" I turned and continued to walk down the hallway. When I turned around to see if Bruce was still looking at me, he was gone. I slowly turned around again, raising my cell to my ear.

"Hiretsuna?" I whispered into the mouth piece.

"Y-yeah?" Hiretsuna stammered back. I walked down a flight of stairs and outside into the cold night air.

"How about...how about I tell you a story?" I just wanted to keep her on the other line of the phone.

I could imagine her eyes light up in confusion. "...Alright then?"

I smiled, and scratched the back of my head. "Uh...well, once there was this...storyteller," I started. "Yeah, a storyteller. And he...he told stories to almost everyone he met."

I heard Hiretsuna giggle a bit. I could still hear her crying though. "W-was he as bad as you?"

"Oh no, he was _way _better then me," I laughed and looked up. "Hey Hiretsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Look outside your window."

I looked up at her window. I stood in front of her house. Her curtain twitched open, and I saw her face appear at the window. The line went dead on my phone, and she disappeared from her window. My heart raced as the door opened, and she quickly walked down the walkway. Hiretsuna broke into a run, running right into my arms. I heard her sob as she rested her head on my chest.

"You...you didn't have to come, Richard," she mumbled as she gripped my sweatshirt tighter. Hiretsuna looked up at me, her eyes red. "W-why don't we go inside? It's cold out."

Hiretsuna grabbed my wrist gently and led me inside her house. She took me into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and I looked up at her. Her green eyes were glassy, and she looked down at the floor.

"C'mere, Hiretsuna," I whispered to her. Without a moment of hesitation, she sat down on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. She curled up and closed her eyes.

"It was horrible..." She mumbled. "I-it was so realistic, Richard."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and whispered to her. "But, hey...it was only a dream right? It wasn't real, Hiretsuna."

Her fingers gripped my shirt tighter. "Remember when I-I stayed home for a few days last month?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. It was because her friend from Japan died. "Yeah?"

"Well..." she mumbled. "I...I kinda, sorta 'saw' how my friend ended up g-getting...getting-" she couldn't even finish her sentence because tears choked her again. Hiretsuna buried her face in my neck, and I placed my hand on her back, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, Hiretsuna," I reassured her, softly. "You're okay..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and just sat there, crying softly. I could feel blood rushing to my face. I had never been in a situation like this; not even with Kori. Kori never acted all soft an innocent. She always seemed independent, even when she was upset. She wouldn't let me comfort her.

But with Hiretsuna, it was almost the complete opposite.

"Thanks, Richard...for...for coming over here," I heard Hiretsuna mumble as she nestled herself closer. "Sorry I woke you this late..." She looked up at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Before she could nestle her head into my neck again, I leaned forward until our lips met. Hiretsuna seemed surprised at first, but then she kissed back.

We slowly pulled back and looked at each other. "Sorry, I just-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Hiretsuna pulled me in again. She massaged her lips against my own, and I subconsciously felt my hands slide down from her shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Hiretsuna placed her hands on my chest and let out a soft moan. She reluctantly pulled away, almost gasping for air. She leaned her forehead against mine; both of us were trying to catch our breath.

Hiretsuna smiled before nestling her head in the space between my shoulder and my neck.

"I...I love you, Richard."

I was somewhat surprised, but I just looked down at her. "I...love you, too."

Her eyelids drooped closed, and her breathing slowed to the familiar rhythmic breathing of sleep. As soon as I was sure that she was asleep, I looked down at her. "Damn, she's a good kisser."

I scooped her up, bridal style and quietly carried her up to her room. I looked down at her; Hiretsuna's head leaned against my chest and she mumbled something that wasn't audible enough for me to make out. I smiled; she looked so innocent while she was asleep.

I walked into her room and layer her down on her bed. Hiretsuna immediately curled up and mumbled something again. I had to admit, she looked cute in her sleep. I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I closed my eyes, and then all I could see was blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**WHOO! This was the longest chapter yet! And Bruce Wayne made an appearance :D if you seriously don't know who that is...shame on you. HE'S BATMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **

**Lol anyways, I tried writing a fluffy chapter cuz I never really write fluffy scenes. I thought the fluff between Richard and Hiretsuna was quite adorable :3 What did you guys think? Tell me through a review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	17. 17: Living Hell

I blinked open my eyes to look at the ceiling. I felt something weighing down my chest. I shook my head a bit to wake myself up more and I looked down at my chest. Hiretsuna was curled up by my side, her head resting on my chest. I bolted upright, causing Hiretsuna's head to fall to the other side. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes opened immediately. She bolted upright too, her face turning a bright shade of red as did mine.

Hiretsuna quickly got to her feet, her back facing me. I could tell that her face was turning twenty different shades of red. I got up and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Crap, I hope my mom left for work already," Hiretsuna cursed under her breath. She glanced at me before dashing downstairs.

I shut my eyes and sighed. _Nice move, Richard. now the girl's scared of you, _I told myself. I hit my head on the wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I heard Hiretsuna run up the stairs again, almost out of breath. "She...she just left," she managed to gasp between breaths. Her green gazed flitted up to me, and she smiled a bit. "I don't think she would believe me if I told her we accidentally fell asleep together..."

My hand reached for the back of my neck. I let out a small laugh. Then, an awkward silence followed.

Hiretsuna glanced at her alarm clock. "Wow, it's almost ten. We slept in late, but thank God it's Saturday," Hiretsuna sighed as she sat down on her bed. She looked up at me and tilted her head a bit.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Hiretsuna asked, concerned. "I bet your parents are wondering where the hell you are."

I froze up when she said 'parents'. I dropped my gaze, looking at my feet. I heard Hiretsuna get up and I felt her gentle green gaze boring into me. She stepped closer to me.

"I-I'm sorry...did...did something happen to your parents?" she asked quietly, her voice dropping off at the end. I looked up at her; I never told her about my parents. In fact, the only people who knew about what happened to them were Bruce and Kori. I dropped my gaze a bit.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time," I muttered under my breath. "But I promise, I will tell you what happened. You deserve to know."

Hiretsuna furrowed her brow but nodded slowly. "Maybe you should get going..." she said softly. I looked up at her and nodded a bit. "I guess I'll see you Monday then." I waved and walked down the stairs and outside.

**{.../- -\...}**

I sighed and slipped on a jacket. I glanced over my shoulder. "Bye Mama-chan! I'll be back later today, I have detention."

My mom popped her head in from the kitchen. She sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later tonight then, honey."

Without saying anything else, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way out the door. I quickly zipped up my jacket, because icy wind lashed out at my face. I sighed and buried my face into my jacket. I glanced across the street to see if Sylvia or Crystal were walking on the other side. To my surprise, I saw Richard walking with three other kids. One was a young man; he looked like he was a year or two older than me. He was African American with large brown eyes. Another boy was walking alongside Richard; he had chestnut brown hair, green eyes and a tan complexion. The other kid was a very pale girl with jet black hair. She strangely had violet-blue eyes.

Richard looked to me on the other side of the street. His face lit up. "Hey, Hiretsuna! Come over here!" He called as he waved to me. I nodded to him and crossed the street. I stopped in front of the four of them. The boy with the brown hair gave me a goofy smile; he had thick-framed glasses.

Richard wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and he pulled me a bit closer to him. I felt myself blush as he pulled me closer.

"I thought you should meet a few friends of mine, Hiretsuna," Richard smiled.

The boy with the tan complexion and thick-framed glassed gave me another goofy smile. "I'm Garfield. You can call me Gar if you want to though." I smiled back at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Gar."

Garfield stood closer to the girl with black hair. He put his arm around her shoulder and she gave him a death glare. "This is Rachel. You can call her Rae." Rachel scowled at Garfield. "Since when did I tell people they could call me 'Rae'?"

"Since when I said so," Gar smiled again. I almost laughed and shook my head.

Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And this is Victor." He motioned to the African American. Victor smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

Gar smiled sheepishly. "Rich likes to talk about you. A lot."

I looked up at Richard and smiled. His eyes darted to the sidewalk, his face dusted with a red blush. "C'mon, we're gonna be late if we keep standing around here."

**{...}**

I walked down the hallway and stopped at the detention room door. I sighed and looked up at Richard. "Have fun," he laughed a bit.

"Gee, thanks," I smiled at him and nudged him with my elbow playfully. He quickly pecked my lips with a kiss and left. I waved to him as he left, then I made my way into the room. I heard something like heavy breathing coming from the back corner of the room. I looked over my shoulder to find the source of the sound; two kids were sitting in the corner of the room, making out to their heart's content. The guy had black hair with a white streak and the girl had curly black hair with lavender bangs.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a room," I muttered to them. They completely ignored me to which I rolled my eyes again. I sighed and took a seat near the front of the small room. Footsteps sounded behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was.

Kori walked right past the couple in the back and took a seat next to me. She glared at me and looked as if she was about to say something when a teacher walked in.

"Why 'ello my duckies," the teacher spoke with a heavy British accent. "How nice of you to join me today." He glanced back at the couple, still making out in the corner. He rolled his eyes. "'Ey! Jason and Kali, stop that this instant." The couple finally broke apart, narrowing their eyes at the teacher.

The teacher continued to make his way to the front of the room. He was an older man, with small-framed glasses and white hair. He walked with a cane studded with a red gem at the top. He turned to face all four of us. He pointed his can at me and then at Kori.

"For you newcomers, my name's Mr. Richards," he introduced himself. "Just keep quiet for the next hour."

Mr. Richards sat down at the desk at the front of the room. He picked up a book that was lying on his desk and began to read. I heard Jason and Kali resume their make out session and I rolled my eyes. I leaned my head on my hand and sighed. This would be one long hour.

I heard the sound of paper being folded and flipped around. A paper airplane hit me in the side of the head and I whipped around to face Kori. She-of course-was facing forward, her hands folded on the desk. I narrowed my eyes at her and faced forward again.

About twenty five minutes had passed in complete silence. Mr. Richards got up as another teacher walked into the room. The new teacher had black hair and hazel eyes. Jason and Kali broke apart as soon as he walked into the room.

The new teacher eyed us warily. "I'm Mr. Light for any of you who don't know me already," he glanced at Kori and I.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. I leaned my head on my hand again and stared off into space. Mr. Light took a seat at the desk and pulled at a newspaper. Something harder hit thr side of my head and I whipped around to face Kori again. A hardcover book fell to the floor. I picked up the book.

"Mr. Light, Kori just threw this book at me," I calmly stated. Mr. Light put down his newspaper and looked at Kori. "Did you throw that book at her?"

Kori shook her head quickly. "No, why the heck would I throw it at her?" she smiled innocently.

Mr. Light looked at me as if I was stupid and continued to read his newspaper.

Welcome to my living hell.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hey, I know this was kinda boring :/ the next chapter will be a lot better, I promise! And just letting you guys know, in a few more chapters, the story is gonna end :(**

**I've noticed that there are a lot of people who are viewing this, but aren't leaving a review! Reviews encourage me to write faster so I can let my fans read the new chapters quicker. If you could just leave a review telling me what you liked (or didn't like) about the newest chapter, that would make my day and help me improve.**

**Please take a look at the poll on my profile. I'm having trouble deciding which story I should write next!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	18. 18: Questions

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter Jason is Red X and Kali is an OC that I haven't used in her own story yet. Mr. Richards was Mad Mod and Mr. Light was Dr. Light (kinda obvious XD). Sorry this took a while! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye mom!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the front door. I saw her wave from the living room. She must've been busy with a call from work. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I buried my face into my jacket, wishing I was old enough to drive. It was about twenty degrees out, and all I had was a sort of heavy jacket. Shivering, I started walking faster to warm myself up.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Hey there, speed demon," a familiar male voice chuckled. "Better slow down or else the cops will start to search for you."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, _very _funny, Richard." I glanced at him, looking into his steely blue eyes. Richard smiled a bit and continued to walk with me to school.

As soon as I set foot into the building, Crystal and Sylvia pulled me away from Richard. I glanced over my shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later!" Richard chuckled and gave me a small wave before turning in the direction of our homeroom class. Then I turned to the brunette and the blackette standing in front of me.

I heaved a sigh. "What's _so _important that you just _had _to pull me away from Richard?"

It looked as if Crystal was about to burst into a million different pieces. I furrowed my brow, and almost laughed. Crystal let out a small squeal and then started to blabber away.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, _Hiretsuna_!" Crystal looked on the verge of jumping up and down. I placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her. I gave her a funny look before proceeding to ask her, "Ok, what's up?"

"You know about prom that's coming up, right?" Crystal asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

I furrowed my brow. Ok, since _when _had the idea of prom been floating about? I slowly shook my head at Crystal. "No..."

The smile slid from Crystal's face, as did the one on Sylvia's. "Really?"

I nodded, growing impatient. "Yes, really. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me before we're all late to homeroom."

"Right," Crystal nodded, the smile returning to her face. "Well, about prom...Garth asked me to it!"

I furrowed my brow a bit. Garth...Garth...I tried to think about where I had heard that name before. Then, I thought back to my first day at Jump and remembered the guy with the long black hair that Crystal had been staring at. I smiled. "Well, it's about time! You've been gawking at him ever since I came to Jump!"

Crystal's face flushed deep red. "Shut up..."she mumbled.

Sylvia punched my arm lightly and smirked. "Hey, maybe Richard will have the guts to ask you out."

Before I could reply, the late bell rang. "Crap, I'll see you guys later."

I turned away from them, quickly walking to my home room class. Thinking about Sylvia's last statement, I felt my face begin to burn up. Did she really think that he would ask me to prom?

**{...}**

At lunch, I sat with Richard and his friends, Gar, Rachel and Victor. Gar was cracking himself up as the rest of us groaned at his horrible jokes. Gar pushed his tick framed glasses farther onto his nose and heaved a sigh. "God, I crack myself up."

"Yes, and I think we should be worried because they aren't even good jokes," Rachel deadpanned.

"Hey!" Gar whined. "Not cool, Rae!"

Rachel closed her eyes and heaved a large sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that?"

"I dunno, about a-kajillion," Gar shrugged. He sounded serious. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I slapped my hand over my mouth to refrain from laughing out loud. Richard just rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. Victor just chuckled.

"I think someone likes Rachel," Victor smirked at Gar and Rachel. "Cough, cough, Gar."

Gar started pulling at the collar of his shirt, and then his hand went to the back of his neck. Though his skin was tan, I could tell that he was blushing.

"Hey, looks like Vic was right," Richard chuckled. Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the floor. I could also tell she was blushing.

There was an awkward silence between the five of us.

Richard turned to me, his steely blue eyes darting around nervously. "So, uh...Hiretsuna, I wanted to talk to you about-"

Before he could finish, the bell rang and I sighed. "I guess we can talk about it later."

He nodded, kind of disappointed. "Ok...see ya later then."

**{...}**

****After I got home from detention, I sat at the table to finish my homework. I heard my mom's footsteps grow louder as she walked into the dining room. I looked up as she sat down.

"What's up, Mama-chan?" I asked as I leaned my head on my hand.

"We have to go to a party on Friday night," my mother old me.

I groaned as I looked back at my homework. "It's for work, honey. And besides," she smirked. "My boss has a son your age."

I rolled my eyes. "I...I already like someone, Mama-chan."

"Oh, really?" she cocked her eyebrow. "How come I haven't met him yet?"

"Oh, you have," I reassured her. "If you saw him, you would remember him."

My mother chuckled. "Alright, just make sure you have something nice packed out for Friday night, ok?"

I sighed. "Alright."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Sorry this took a while guys! And I'm sorry this was kinda boring. I implied a bit of BBRae, so I hope you enjoyed that :3 **

**What was Richard gonna ask Hiretsuna? Find out next time! Or tell me what you think through a review!**

**If you guys have the time, could you please check out the poll on my profile? I'm having trouble deciding what my next big project will be. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it :)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody **


	19. 19: Revelation

**Alright, so I've noticed how many views this is getting, but there aren't any reviews. I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review because they help me and motivate me. You don't know how much it means to me when you guys review. It makes my day and puts a smile on my face :) So, if you have something to say, leave it through a review please. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The week had flown by, and before I knew it, it was Friday. I came home that day and tossed my book bag on the couch. I sighed; today I had to go to that stupid work party that my mother _wanted _me to go to. She kept repeating that her boss had a son about my age and I told you her the same thing every time.

"Mama-chan, I must've told you _at least _ten times already," I sighed, exasperated. "I _already _like someone! And I told you, I _don't _wanna go to this stupid party. What does it even have to do with me? Why can't I just stay home?"

My mother smirked a bit and shook her head slightly. "Because you're a teenage girl with raging hormones and I don't want you to invite anyone over while I'm gone. _Especially _that crush of yours, dear-"

"_Mom_," I cut her off, before she could continue to explain her theory. "I'd be just fine if you left me at home."

My mother turned her head to face me. "I don't care," she pointed to the stairs. "Go get changed into the dress I laid out on your bed. We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes."

I threw my head back and let out an irritated sigh. I marched up the stairs to my room, and flung open the door. My eyes flitted to my bed to look at the dress my mother laid out for me. Walking over to it, I sighed a bit.

On my bed lay a flowy, white, floor-length dress. It had silver rhinestones under the bust and a small bow in the back. I gave the dress a death glare and reluctantly started to change into it. I kicked off my sneakers and pulled on a pair of white flats. I kept my hair up in it's usual ponytail and nonchalantly made my way down the stairs to my mother.

I sighed and avoided eye contact with my mother. "I feel like an idiot in this thing, Mama-chan."

Her face lit up in a smile. "Nonsense, sweetheart!" my mother called to me as she started walking my direction. "You look great. But you need to take out your ponytail."

I defensively held my ponytail with one hand. "It looks fine, mom...just please don't make me take it out."

My mother went up behind me and yanked out the rubber band holding my hair up. I let out a squeak of pain and rubbed my scalp.

"Good, now we can get going," my mother smiled.

**{...}**

"We're here," my mother announced as she pulled up.

I glanced outside, my eyes widening. "_That's _your boss's _house_?!"

She nodded as I took the scene in. Calling it a house was a _huge _under statement. It was _huge, _with at least three or four floors. A long, winding pathway, which was guarded by a tall cast iron gate, led to the front door of the mansion. At the top of the gate were two letters, curling with the iron of the gate. It read "WE". I thought I had seen the logo somewhere before, but I shook it off.

My mother stepped out of the car, slamming the door after she got out. I followed her into the gates, holding my jacket closer to myself. We got to front door, and I sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually here...remind me again why I'm here?"

My mother shook her head. "Because I'm your mother and I told you to."

"Yeah, _great _reasons, mom," I muttered under my breath, making sure she didn't hear me. My mother knocked on the door and an older man opened the door. We walked inside, and there were _so many _people crowding the large hall.

I folded my arms over my chest as I looked around. I could tell these people were filthy rich by the way they looked. I looked to my mother who was looking around the large hall.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked her quietly.

"I want you to meet my boss," she responded. "If I can find him..."

Someone walked right past me. He had jet black hair, and as I looked at him quickly as he passed, he looked like Richard. My gaze followed the guy as he walked away. But I knew it couldn't be him; what would he be doing at a party like this anyways?

But my instinct got the best of me. I turned away from my mother and followed him. As soon as I was in reach of him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and it turns out I was right; it was Richard. "What do you-" he cut himself off as he realized it was me. "Whoa."

Richard's jaw dropped and his eyes looked me up and down. "Um, Richard...?" I stammered as I quirked my brow at him. "Earth to Richard!" I waved my hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it.

He quickly shook his head, and I could tell that he was blushing. "I'm sorry, what?"

**{/- -\}**

Hiretsuna shook her head a giggled a bit. She looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I responded.

"My mom was invited through work," Hiretsuna explained to me. "She dragged me here for no good reason...She kept telling me that her boss had a son my age."

_I guess she doesn't know that the son is me, _I told myself inwardly.

"You still never answered _my _question," Hiretsuna looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess your mother works for my...father," I answered her. I could tell she was a bit confused, because she quirked an eyebrow at me. Just then, I remembered that I had promised to tell her about my parents. "Hiretsuna...I wanna show you something."

"Uh...ok," Hiretsuna looked at me as if she wanted to ask a question, but she remained silent. I began to make my way through the crowd of people towards a flight of stairs.

The both of us started to walk up the stairs, when I saw a figure making its way downstairs. When the figure got closer, I recognized him immediately and bit back a sigh.

It was Bruce.

He slowed as he drew nearer to us. Bruce quirked his brow as he looked at the two of us. "Who's your friend, Richard?"

"She's Hiretsuna," I said while giving her a side glance. "She transferred to my school two months ago."

He gave Hiretsuna an acknowledging nod. "What're you two up to?"

"I was just going to take her to my room and-" Bruce quirked an eyebrow at me. I closed my eyes. _God damn it, that sounded _so _wrong!_ I flitted my gaze at Hiretsuna real quick, as if to silently apologize to her. Hiretsuna just continued to look down._  
_

Bruce smirked at me. "Don't have too much fun, ok?" Then, he continued to make his way down the stairs, as if nothing happened.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. I turned to look at Hiretsuna, glaring at Bruce as he reached the first floor. Her face was beet red and she folded her arms over her chest.

"W-who was that, Richard?" She stammered, her gaze finally tearing away from Bruce. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to it. "I'll...Ill explain in a minute," I managed to say.

I led her upstairs in silence. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, Hiretsuna let out a small gasp. Her green eyes widened as she gazed at the large, faded poster above my bed.

I leaned against the doorframe as she turned to face me. Hiretsuna pointed at the poster. "Is that...is that _you_?" She whispered.

I glanced at The Flying Graysons' poster and then looked at the floor. "Yeah," I replied quietly.

Hiretsuna gazed at the poster for a few moments. She turned around and pointed at one of the adults on the poster. "Are those your-"

"Parents?" I finished for her. Before going on, I sighed. "Yep. Those are my parents."

Hiretsuna blinked at me, then looked at the poster again. "But...h-how did they-"

"Someone sabotaged my parents," I cut her off again, continually looking at the ground. "They did something to the trapeze ropes. The ropes snapped and they missed the net that would've caught them."

Hiretsuna remained silent for what seemed like forever. I heard her step closer, and that's when I looked up at her. Hiretsuna wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she mumbled. "If I had known about it, I wouldn't have asked. That's just...just horrible."

I held her there for a few more moments. "It's alright. I don't mind..."

Hiretsuna released her hold and looked up at me, her face turning bright red. "M-my mother's probably looking for me. I-I should go."

And without looking back, she bolted down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Sorry this took forever! I would've liked to see more reviews, but whatever. If you have any more time to spare, would you please leave a review? They motivate me, they really do.**

**Theres a link on my profile to the song that inspired me, and a picture to Hiretsuna's dress in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	20. 20: Prom Dates and Roses

"No, I'm not going to," I responded firmly, glaring levelly at Gar. "I'll bet you anything that she'll say no."

"Bet _anything_, you say?" Gar grinned sheepishly.

"You're not helping, Gar," I saw Victor fight the urge to slap him upside the head. He turned his head to face me. "Look, it's simple; just _ask _her."

I folded my arms and scoffed. "Easy for you to say, yet hard for me to do."

"Dude, I asked Rachel a few days ago and it wasn't that hard!" Gar encouraged me. But if my memory served me correctly, I think Gar almost doubled over when he was about to ask the raven haired girl.

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna be a wimp like this, Rich, then don't ask her at all."

I hitched my drawstring bag higher onto my shoulder as we walked into the school building. I sighed. "I'll figure something out. Thanks for your help," I muttered drily to the two of them as I walked off.

I bet all you wonderful readers are wondering what I'm so worried about. It's a simple, one word phrase that most high schoolers worry about.

Prom.

I know, it seems stupid for me to have flipped out over this sort of thing, but I always thought that I would be asking Kori. It would've been an easy, breeze-over-it kind of thing because when I was dating her, she didn't expect me to ask her in an over-the-top sort of way. She would tell me about it, drop some hints that she wanted to go with me, and then I would ask her. But this time, I wasn't dealing with Kori.

I was dealing with Hiretsuna.

I didn't know how she did things back in Japan. I didn't know if she was that kind of girl who would make me re-ask her three times because she thought my tone of voice was too boring, or because I hadn't asked her "the right way". But, I didn't think that was how she worked.

I was about to turn into my classroom when I saw her walking in the opposite direction with Sylvia and Crystal at her side. I was about to walk over to her and pull her aside, but I froze up, unable to make my way towards her. And even if I did walk over to her, I wouldn't have been able to ask her because of the unwanted audience. She gave me a small smile and a wave before continuing to walk down the hall with her two friends. I told myself that I would eventually get the chance to ask Hiretsuna, and continued to walk into my class.

I ran my fingers through my spiked hair. How on Earth was I going to pull this off?

**{../- -\..}**

"Have you gone dress shopping yet, Crystal?" I asked as I sat down next to her in lunch.

She shook her head "no". "Not yet," she smiled at Sylvia and I. "I'm waiting for the both of you to get asked first. Then we can go shopping together."

I sighed and looked down at my sandwich. "What makes you think I'm going to get asked to prom? And besides that, I still have detention for another few days! Do you even think Principal Wilson will let me go?"

"Oh relax, Hiretsuna!" Sylvia smiled. "Prom's not until next Friday! I'm sure Principal Wilson will let you go."

I shrugged a shoulder and took a bite out of my sandwich. _Maybe...maybe Richard will ask me, _I told myself, and immediately blushed at the thought of him.

Footsteps drew nearer and Sylvia turned around to face the person. Roy stood in front of her with a small smile on his face, and a hand behind his back. Sylvia quirked an eyebrow. "Roy?"

"Can I...can I talk to you for a minute, Sylvia?" he stammered. When she didn't respond verbally, Roy continued. "Alone?"

Sylvia thought about it for a moment, then she smirked. "There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say in front of my friends," she gestured to Crystal and I. At her statement, Roy furrowed his brow; he looked a bit uncomfortable in front of all three of us. He shot Sylvia a glance as if silently pleading her to change her mind. When she folded her arms across her chest-her mind obviously not going to change-Roy sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye.

Roy's face turned bright red and he removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a white rose. Roy smiled a bit as Sylvia's eyes widened. Her face grew red.

"Do you want to go to prom with me, Sylvia?" he looked her in the eyes as he asked her. Crystal and I exchanged glances, smiling at each other. My gaze returned to watch Sylvia's reaction. She looked from Roy, to the rose, then back to Roy again. Sylvia's face grew deep red as she reached for the rose. "Y-yes, Roy," she stammered. "I would love to go with you." I saw Roy sigh in relief as Sylvia took the rose from him. Roy looked as if he was about to turn and walk away, but he doubled back and pecked Sylvia's cheek with a kiss;_ then_ he walked away.

Sylvia slowly sank down into her seat, her hand on her cheek and her eyes glued to the white rose in her other hand.

"It's about time Roy asked you out!" Crystal exclaimed and nudged Sylvia. She looked up at Crystal. "I'm still trying to comprehend what just happened."

I smiled at her. "It isn't that hard to understand, Sylvia. Roy gave you a rose, asked you to prom, and kissed you."

Sylvia cracked a small smile, and continued to finger her rose. Crystal gently elbowed me and smirked. "All we need is for _you_ to get asked."

* * *

**Author's Note~  
**

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I meant to update sooner, but I had a ton of writer's block, so I'm sorry :(**

**Reviews are appreciated! I might update sooner if you review ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	21. 21: At Long Last

The next morning I woke up and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I flopped back down on my bed, burying my face into a pillow. I swear, it felt like everyone else at school had a date for prom except me and Hiretsuna. Grunting, I flipped over onto my back and glowered at the ceiling. I sat up and got to my feet, walking over to the mirror on the other side of my room.

If I was going to work up the nerve to ask Hiretsuna to prom, I needed practice. And I needed it _bad_.

I looked into the mirror and sighed. "Hey Hiretsuna, do you want to—no, that's too straight forward," I mumbled as I ran my hands through my half spiked hair. I heaved a sigh and looked up at myself in the mirror, smiling. "Oh hi, do you maybe—ok, that sounded retarded..."

I attempted asking my reflection a few more times without succeeding. Letting out a grunt of frustration, I hit my head against the wall. Over. And Over. Asking Hiretsuna out was going to feel like completing Mission Impossible within two minutes.

I heard my door creak open. "Is there any specific reason why you're banging your head against the wall at 6:30 in the morning?" I turned around and saw Bruce standing in my doorway. I tossed my head back and let out a sigh. "...No."

He didn't buy it. Bruce stepped further into my room. "Is it that girl again?" he paused for a moment, looking as if he was in deep thought. Bruce made a circling motion with his hand. "What was her name...Kori?"

"I broke up with her a while ago," I told him calmly. Bruce quirked an eyebrow, then chuckled lightly. "Sheesh, you're getting more like me everyday." I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed, face-first. I groaned again. Bruce sat down on my bed by me. "Seriously, what's got you all worked up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled into a pillow, but I wasn't sure how much Bruce could comprehend with my face in the pillow. Bruce sighed. "Sit up, Richard, I can't understand what you're saying."

I reluctantly sat up and looked down at the floor. "I said, I don't wanna talk about it."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "If you don't tell me soon, you're going to be late to school."

"I don't wanna go to school anyways," I mumbled as I continued to look at the floor. Sighing, I decided to let Bruce in on my problem. "There's this _other_ girl that I like that I want to ask to prom, but I keep chickening out."

"Well, if this other girl really likes you, then you have nothing to worry about, Richard," Bruce had a point. I shrugged a shoulder. "I guess..."

Bruce smiled a bit and gave me a pat on the back. "You better hurry up if you don't wanna be late to school then."

**{...}**

I walked into the school building, searching for the sight of familiar ginger hair. She was walking in the opposite direction as me and I caught her by the arm. Hiretsuna looked surprised as she turned to face me, but her features grew calm when she realized it was only me. "Hey," she smiled.

I gave her a small smile; I only hoped I didn't look nervous. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiretsuna smiled again.

I led her off to the side of the hallway and bit my lower lip. I heaved a sigh and tried to smile at Hiretsuna again. She furrowed her brow slightly, and blinked at me. "Is everything alright, Richard?"

"Yeah, it's just...I-I wanted to know if you wanted to—"

"Hiretsuna!" someone called out from behind us. I closed my eyes and let out a silent sigh. _Of course when I'm about to ask her, someone's just _got_ to intervene,_ I mentally sighed and looked down in defeat when Crystal came up beside Hiretsuna.

"There you are! Sylvia and I were looking for you!" Crystal smiled. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class."

Before Crystal could drag her to class, Hiretsuna looked up at me. "Richard?"

I waved her off. "Forget it. Go."

Hiretsuna looked as if she was going to say something, but she sighed. She let Crystal drag her to class, leaving me in the desolate hallway. The bell rang and I didn't bother to hurry to class.

**{../- -\..}**

It was ninth period; the last period of the day. I was in study hall and caught sight of Crystal and Sylvia hanging out in the hallway.

"Crystal! I'm going to kill you!" I half shouted, half whimpered. I buried my head in my arms against the wall and groaned.

Crystal chuckled as if I was entertaining her. "What for?"

I sat up straight and glared at her. "Richard was gonna ask me something..."

"Ooh! What was he going to ask you?" Crystal's eyes lit up.

"Well, I would've known what he was going to ask me if you hadn't dragged me away!" I shouted and buried my face in my hands, while Crystal grinned sheepishly. "Hehe...sorry."

I was sort of jealous of her and Sylvia because they already had their dates for prom. Ever since Sylvia had been asked by Roy, Crystal and Sylvia would talk nonstop about prom. All I did was sat there and listened half heartedly as they rambled on. Now, if they weren't my best friends, I would've told them to shut the hell up about prom. But I didn't have the heart to; I was too nice.

The two of them were just waiting on me to get a date so that all three of us could go dress shopping. I told them a few times to go without me, because I didn't think I'd be getting a date anytime soon, but they didn't believe so.

The bell rang and and slung my bag over my shoulder. As I made my way towards the door, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a prom poster. The date read May 17; this coming Friday.

"Whatcha looking at there?"

I turned around to face Richard and smiled. I nodded my head to the poster and let out a sigh. "Prom poster...when I lived in Japan Koji promised me he would've taken me if no one else did." I smiled sadly at the memory. I gently grasped the yin-yang pendant around my neck and stared at the poster.

Richard took a step forward, skeptically staring at the poster. He gave me a half smile and said, "I know I may not be Koji, but would you...would you want to go with me?"

I looked at him and blinked in surprise. He smiled at me again. My face must've flushed red and I smiled back at Richard. "I...I would love to go with you."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**I. Am. _SO. _Sorry!**

**This took _way_ longer than I would've liked, but I finally got it out! This might've been a little boring, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I also have a question for you guys...what do you think the message or theme of the story is? Take a guess through a review!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	22. 22: The Perfect Dress

After Richard had asked me, we walked outside together. He glanced at me and smiled. "So...I'll pick you up at seven on Friday?"

"Sure," I smiled at him. Richard said his goodbye, and almost as soon as he left, Crystal and Sylvia were by my side. Crystal started poking my arm. "So...?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and blushed. "He asked me to prom."

The two of them squealed in excitement and I rolled my eyes again. I had no idea why they were overly excited about _my_ date. Maybe they had been anticipating this day to come for a while.

After Sylvia and Crystal were done fangirling over how adorable they thought Richard and I were, they both exchanged glances. Sylvia glanced at me and smirked. "Dress shopping time!" Before I could input my thoughts, Sylvia grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me behind Crystal down the sidewalk towards her house. Crystal climbed into the driver's seat of one of the cars in her driveway and motioned for Sylvia and I to get in.

"I feel like a prisoner back here," I said as soon as Crystal started driving in the direction of the mall. Sylvia looked back at me and smirked. "Good."

We finally reached the mall and the two of them dragged me into one of the dress shops. There were teenage girls _everywhere_. I even saw a pair of girls fighting over what looked like the last dress in their size.

"Sheesh, those girls know how to put up a fight," I muttered as we passed them. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've seen plenty of girls fight over dresses like that before. Those fights can get brutal."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and walked over to a rack with blue dresses hanging from it. She pulled one of the hangers off the rack and held it out to Crystal. It was a pretty light blue with ruffles along the hem. It was one of those mermaid style dresses, where the skirt is longer in the back and shorter in the front. Sylvia smiled and handed it to Crystal. "You are trying this on. _Now_."

Crystal took the hanger from Sylvia and studied the dress for a moment. "I don't know, Sylv...it looks a bit too girly for me."

"Oh c'mon, Crystal," I elbowed her. "All dresses are like that. And besides, I think blue is definitely your color. Go try it on!"

Crystal heaved a sigh and finally decided to try it on. She walked into the fitting room and a few minutes later, she sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe I let you guys try this on..."

Sylvia knocked on the door. "Open up. Hiretsuna and I wanna see!"

Crystal turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Her hands were on her hips and her face was telling me that she wasn't really liking all the ruffles. But I smiled; she looked great in it. Sylvia twirled her finger around, motioning for Crystal to spin for us. Crystal death glared her and slowly turned around.

"Crystal, a freakin' turtle could turn faster than you!" Sylvia exclaimed. Crystal faced Sylvia and folded her arms across her chest. "It's not my fault I look ridiculous in frilly, girly stuff!"

Crystal muttered about something and I rolled my eyes playfully. "That's gonna be your prom dress and you know it." Then, I smirked and looked at Sylvia. "Do you think _Garth_ would like it?"

I stole a side glance at Crystal and her face was bright red. Sylvia smiled deviously at me and nodded. "I believe he would."

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid dress for prom!" Crystal's face was nearly as red as one of the dresses on one of the racks. Crystal closed the fitting room door and I high fived Sylvia.

Crystal stepped out of the fitting room, and draped the dress over her shoulder. She glared at the two of us, then she smiled mischievously. "It's my turn to pick out a dress for _you_, Sylvia," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, go ahead," Sylvia challenged her. Crystal smirked and walked over to a rack, shifting through a few different dresses.

Crystal had chosen two other dresses before Sylvia and the two of us agreed on a dress for her. It was on the short side, but it suited her; it was white with a rhinestone halter on one shoulder. Sylvia was satisfied with it and decided to get it as her prom dress.

The two of them turned to me and smirked. "Your turn!" they exclaimed in unison.

They pulled me throughout the store in search of the perfect dress for me. I looked around for a little bit, when one dress caught my eye.

"Hey guys, what about that one?" I pointed to the dress I had spotted. The two of them turned around and their eyes widened when they say it. It was a floor length purple gown with rhinestones under the bust. The skirt flared out at the bottom.

Sylvia took the dress off of the rack. "You are trying this thing on, right freakin' _now_," Sylvia shoved the hanger into my hands and pushed me in the direction of the fitting room. I slapped away her hands and went into the fitting room to try it on. I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. Turning around, I looked into the mirror and smiled. I opened the door to let Crystal and Sylvia get a look.

"Turn around," Crystal was trying to hide her smile. I did a spin for them and the two of them exchanged glances. "You're getting that dress, Hiretsuna."

I changed back into my clothes and bought the dress. Sylvia kept poking my arm. "Richard is going to be speechless when he_ sees_ you in that thing."

My face turned red and I looked at the ground. "He's seen me in dresses before, Sylvia."

"Yeah, but not in_ that_ dress," she countered and smirked.

I gave her a half smile. Friday night was going to be great,

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed. It might've been a bit boring, but I hope you guys liked it. The funny thing is, I just got back from dress shopping for my graduation...**

**Anyways, leaving a review wouldn't hurt! _There are links to pictures of their dresses on my profile. _ There's also a poll on my profile for my next story! If you guys could vote, I would appreciate it.**

**I'm sad to say this, but the next chapter will be the last. :(**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	23. 23: Happily Ever After

Before I knew it, the week flew by and it was already Friday. I was only halfway up to my room before my nerves really hit me. What if I made a fool of myself in front of Hiretsuna? What if when I tried talking, I sounded like an idiot, incoherently babbling?

I walked into my room, tossed my backpack on my bed and shook my head to clear it._ Stop it, Richard_, I told myself._ You're getting worked up over the stupidest things._

Earlier in the week, both Roy and Garth had been flipping out about tonight; Roy more than Garth. I mean, you should've seen the two of them. Roy, known as one of the top playboys in Jump High, was flipping out over Sylvia and how he would cope with being alone with her all prom night long. I thought that was pretty hysterical because Roy was a _playboy_ for crying out loud; he dated so many girls, almost every single one in Jump. When he talked to Garth and I about the girls he dated he seemed bored by the topic, but when he started babbling about Sylvia, he looked dreamily into the distance.

Garth's situation was the exact opposite. He hadn't really dated anyone before and he didn't really want to get into a relationship with anyone when I met him. I remembered when Crystal first came to Jump; Garth and Crystal had _hated_ each other so much. I also found it funny that they ended up together because of the rough start they had when she first moved here.

And then there was me; I was also flipping out, but only mentally. At the beginning of the year, I always thought that Kori would be the one I was going to ask to prom. But then, Hiretsuna moved to Jump City. I'll be honest, I didn't like her at first. She seemed too bubbly for my taste. But, I regret all those horrible things I said to her when she first came here. And to top it all off, her best friend in Japan had died; putting all that stress and sadness upon her shoulders made me feel even more guilty. Then, we had become friends, and that's when Kori and I started drifting apart. The fact was, Kori was jealous of the ginger haired exchange student, and wanted her out of the picture. That's the only reason Kori resented her. And Hiretsuna put up with all of Kori's antics, just to be with me.

_Damn_, I thought, _Hiretsuna must_ really _like me._

Back to the present, I flung my closet door open and started shifting through my many tuxedos. I pulled a simple black jacket and a white dress shirt from out of my closet and laid it out on my bed.

**{/- -\}**

I slipped out of my school clothes and grabbed my prom dress that was hanging in my closet. Tonight was the night.

I had straightened my hair-which had taken forever-and put it into a cascade braid down the side of my head. I already did my make up, but I didn't put much on.

Looking into the full-length mirror in my room, I spun once and smiled at my reflection.

Back in Japan, I probably would've dreaded prom night, because I knew nobody other than Koji would ask me. I wondered if I had stayed in Japan, if anyone would ask me out, even with Koji gone.

My thoughts were cut short as my mom called up to me. "Hiretsuna! Richard's here!"

I nearly squealed in excitement, but I calmed myself down. Trying to put my shoes on and walking down the stairs wasn't the smartest idea, because I almost tripped down two flights of stairs. Both my mom and Richard were waiting for me. My mother's face lit up as she saw me in my dress for the first time. Richard's face turned bright red and a shy smile played across his lips.

I accomplished walking down the stairs without falling flat on my face. I returned Richard's shy smile with one of my own, and the air grew somewhat awkward, especially with my mother standing in the room. She asked if she could take pictures of us and when we agreed she went to grab the camera. Richard looked as if he was about to say something, when my mother came back. She motioned for us to get closer. Richard stood somewhat behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I was sure that my face was turning bright red.

My mother quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She took a few pictures and then smiled at us, waving us away. "Go have fun you two. But don't bring her home too late, Richard."

Richard chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, Mrs. Kino. I'll have her home by ten, at the latest." I waved goodbye to my mother and then we were out the door. I had to bite back a gasp of surprise as I looked at the end of my driveway. Richard chuckled at my reaction.

"You got a limo?" I asked him, and I couldn't help but smile. I playfully punched his arm. "You're crazy."

He put on a fake pouting face, his blue eyes pleading. "But you love me anyways, right?"

"Of course I do," I responded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was hard to tell, but I swore I caught his face turning red. Richard walked towards the limo, opened the door and gestured to it. "After you." I couldn't help but giggle as I ducked inside, soon followed by Richard.

We rode to the school in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences though; more like a peaceful silence. The limo eased to a stop outside of the school. Richard grabbed my hand and helped me out. We walked in silence, once again, and then we were inside.

The both of us looked around; streamers hung from the ceiling of the gymnasium, the lights dimmed, music drifted from the back. It all seemed perfect.

We continued walking around other dancing couples. I thought I caught a glimpse of Crystal and Garth off to the side, and I also thought I saw Roy and Sylvia dancing.

Then I saw Kori. And no, she wasn't alone. From what I heard, she was dared to go to prom with one of _the most _annoying/unattractive guys in the whole school. Her arms were folded over her chest, her face twisted in a scowl. Her date looked as if he was trying to ask her to dance, but she unhappily refused. I caught Richard smirk.

"Looks like she isn't haven't much fun, huh?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, she didn't have to listen to her friends, right?"

Richard shrugged a single shoulder and slowed to a stop. The music began to slow down and Richard glanced at me shyly, then he broke into a grin. "May I have this dance?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled, resting my hands on his shoulders. Dancing with him was a bit awkward, considering the height difference and all, but I didn't mind. I loved it.

Towards the middle of the song, Richard leaned towards me, and spoke into my ear. "I wonder what would've been different if we had to _just be friends_, Hiretsuna."

My hand trailed to the side of his face and I whispered back, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that I'd like this outcome much better than the other." He stopped dancing and leaned in until our lips met. And we just stood there, in the middle of all the couples, kissing. Almost like a happily ever after.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**And that concludes Just Be Friends! I want to thank you all, sincerely. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to continue writing this. Special thanks to ScarletMoonX and piscesgirl123, my real life friends, for helping me get through my writer's block patches. And I want to thank everyone for favoriting, following, reviewing and such! :)**

**How would you guys feel about a sequel? There is a sequel song to Just Be Friends called Answer, and I was thinking of writing a sequel inspired by it. Please tell me what you think! And if you guys could vote on the poll on my profile, that would make my day!**

**As always, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


End file.
